Sci Phy
by Sir Starlll
Summary: Not a Sci-fi fic. I'm bad at summaries, so bear with me. SSB is a virtual reality game,full of hackers and moderators. Join Phy- the mod-wannabe on his quest that will make you laugh, cry, and be sick- in a good way. READ ME! NOW! Inspired by Smashtasm.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Starlll: Hey Pearson? (Peer-sun) Did you see what happened to Phy?

Pearson: (Calmly) I think he's in the new Fan Fiction you're writing.

Starlll: Why are you so calm all the time? It's kinda freaky.

Pearson: I'm your conscious. And your alter ego for that matter.

Starlll: Whatever.

Pearson: Don't we have to do the disclaimer first?

Starlll: I don't really care about that part, so I'm not going to do it.

Pearson: (calmly) Don't say I didn't warn you when you get sued.

Starlll: But... you_ didn't _warn me.

Pearson: (calmly) Do I look like I care?

/

Disclaimer: (since Pearson is to lazy to do it) Super Smash bros. Brawl belongs to Nintendo. I only own Phy, and the hackers/ bounty hunters mentioned below.

\

Free Advertisement: Check out "Beauty and the Sneak" by krisella.

/

Prologue

\

In the year 2606, Super Smash Bros. Has changed a lot. Now it's a virtual reality type of thing that lets you go _into_ the game, and you can also have your own server, codename, and there are even law enforcers called bounty hunters.

To be a bounty hunter, you need to never break any of the guide lines (No hacking, using glitches, etc.). While some people strive to be bounty hunters, others (mostly hackers) would rather break the rules for fun.

Before I start to drone on about how it works, I want you to know that you can watch Smashtasm (I'm not sure how to spell it) on YouTube and get a pretty good idea on how it works.

Now I'm going to drone on about how it works for the rest of the chapter. Enjoy.

/

The game now revolves mostly on currency called "Smash Tokens", and Hackers have Bounties of smash tokens on their heads that go according to how many crimes they committed. Some have up to $25,000,000 on them, such as Firefox, General Falcon, but the most infamous criminal would be, without a doubt, WarWolf.

WarWolf had hacked almost every single challenger, escaped bounty hunters so many times that people stopped keeping track, and even shut down the very Smash Bros. System for 72 hours to escape custody and his account from being frozen.

The one Bounty Hunter who managed to keep him still for that long was The Fantastic Sharpshooter (Fox). It was impossible to tell _how _exactly WarWolf got out, or even how he froze the system. Even the greatest detectives are trying to find out how it was possible.

\

Okay, that's really not as long of an explanation as I thought, so I'll do a bit of the Prologue too.

/

"Alright Wario17, you're about to be taken in!" A young boy named Phy said.

Phy was really an eleven-year-old, pretending to be a thirteen-year-old so he could get an account.

Phy's main character was yellow Ness, and he was one of the few who strives to be a bounty hunter.

I forgot to mention that Bounty Hunter wannabes were called apprentices, because they could only become an actual B.H. If they were trained/ excepted by another Bounty Hunter.

Wario17 was a hacker (duh) and a relatively easy target.

"Wait.... what?" Wario17 asked before turning around, seeing the law enforcer wannabe.

Phy had already made a few basic mistakes: First, he warned the outlaw, second, he didn't attack during the moment of confusion, third, he didn't check what his surroundings were (Yoshi's island from Melee) and fourth, he felt so excited that he left himself wide open for an attack.

Wario17 charged Phy right into the ground, stunning him momentarily. Phy recovered from the sudden hit, and unleashed his favorite combo:

1: Phy waited for another charge, then shot out two PK fires in rapid succession.

2: He then rammed his opponent and the flames contained him.

3: Phy then ran like the dickens to the nearest item, using his two second head start.

\

They were on the pipe section, and Phy threw the poke ball that he had picked up at Wario17. To Phy's surprise, Wario17 caught the red and white ball and threw it back.

A Staryu (or is it Starmie?) flew out and shot out at Phy, who wasn't able to get away from the rapid fire.

When it ceased, he looked around. Wario17 (I'm just going to call him Wario) was gone.

"What the heck!?"

"Hey stupid kid, try up here! GWAHAHA!!"

Phy looked at the hill across the battlefield to see Wario get on his bike, and ride at him.

Not wanting to be run over, he shot a PK thunder at Wario, but he was expecting that and jumped off his bike and over the two groups of blocks and landed back on his bike running down Phy.

"You give up?" Wario asked, his pudgy face a few inches away from Phy's.

"... No... way..." And Phy jumped/ flew over to the spinning blocks in the middle, which had straightened out.

Wario charged forward and tried to ram him, but in slow motion Phy sidestepped out of the way.

"Do _you_ give up?" Asked Phy, who was handcuffing Wario.

He made his third mistake all over again: He didn't check his surroundings, or his opponent.

They were still on the blocks, and one was still rapidly spinning.

Phy looked at Wario, who was flashing red. That meant that his... lower functions had charged up.

There was a moment of silence.

"You can't! We haven't even been fighting long enough!"

"I was charging _before_ we were fighting."

"But... you'll go down with me!"

"It'll shoot me up."

"You..... don't have the _nerve_."

"I robbed four people, hacked into one person's account and stole his password. I'm nothing _but_ nerve."

Phy looked for a way out of his situation. He was trapped. No way out.

So Phy listened to Wario brag. He lost his first bounty.

"Yeah, I just got some nerd at school to get his computer and rob some other guy's account, then I told his friends that I needed some smash tokens to buy an upgrade and the losers fell for it like a fat trout."

"A fat trout?"

"Wrapped in bacon."

"What was the name of the account you stole?"

"Wha? Oh, His name was Super PK."

_Super PK._ File, save.

Phy was already working on a revenge plan.

He nearly groaned. Planning revenge before the fight was over. How sad was that?

"Now, I'm going to have to let this out. If I hold it in much longer then I'll explode."

And Wario let enough gas out to make an onion cry.

Phy heard him say one last thing. "Cry back on home you stupid little noob."

It was on now.

Then everything went black.

/

A/N

\

Starlll: Well I think I did a good prologue.

Pearson: (Calmly) No it wasn't.

Starlll: Will you shut up!?!?!

Pearson: (Calmly) No. (Walks away)

Starlll: I hate that guy! Oh well, review or else I'll sick my army of O.C.'s on you! And by the way, it may take me a while to update this story, because I'm mainly working on His Name is Mudd2, the sequel. But I'll probably talk more about that later.  
/

The Review Corner!!

Starlll: I would do the review corner, but I don't have any reviews, this being the first chapter and all. So review. NOW! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! GO!

P.S. The Link to Smastasm is: .com/watch?v=ZIeTCANDn_o


	2. Chapter 2 :

Author's Notes:

Starlll: Hey-lo!

Pearson: (Talking like a zombie- like always.) Hello.

Starlll: Why do you always talk so slowly?! You're MY conscience for crying out loud!

Pearson: A conscience is the polar opposite of it's host.

Starlll: Then you're a 900 year old geezer who is the least most fun to be with, has no skill at video games or writing, and doesn't wear masks?

(For those of you who don't understand the mask joke, I, Starlll, wear a mask that changes weekly- anything from George Washington to Bat-Man.)

Pearson: No response.

Starlll: I figured that much. Anyway, this chapter is going to start out with a bunch of character bios, then the actually story. Feel free to skip to the story itself. Now go!

/

Disclaimer: I told you to go!

\

Name: Phy

Character: (Yellow) Ness

Age: 11 (pretending to be 13 to get an account)

Personality: He's a noob. Do I have to say anything else?

/

Name: Super Pikmin

Character: (Black) Olimar

Age: 13

Personality: Rude, likes to steal.

\

Name: The Fantastic Sharpshooter

Character: (Green) Fox

Age: 19

Personality: Honorable, I guess.

/

Name: WarWolf

Character: (Normal) Wolf

Age: 19

Personality: Dark; just plain out cruel.

\

Name: Wario17 (Wario)

Character: (Normal Warioware suite) Wario (duh)

Age: ??

Personality: Rude; gross; "Nothin' but nerve!"

/

Name: Samanthus

Character: (Blue, Zero suite) Samus

Age: 16

Personality: How should I put this with out her snapping my neck like a twig?

\

Name: Ragnell

Character: (Red) Ike

Age: 16

Personality: Charming, I guess.

/

Name: Bridge Guardian

Character: Pokemon Trainer

Age: CPU character- he's as old as the game.

Personality: Read above.

\

Name: Uiod

Character: (red) Pit

Age: 21

Personality: Sort of old-fashioned, I guess.

/

Okay, the character bios are over.

\

"Oh my aching- please don't finish that sentence." Someone interpreted Phy as he woke up.

Phy struggled to look up, and saw a whole bunch of Pikmin surrounding him. A man slightly shorter than Phy himself was looking at him with his Pikmin. He was wearing a Black and Gold suite with a murky gray helmet. Phy wondered how he could see through it.

"Name's Super Pikmin. You must have fell outta' another server and into this one. It's called distant planet by the way. Now will you get offa' my treasure, ugly?" Super Pikmin asked rudely.

"What do you mean 'treasure?'" Phy asked. He was sitting on a blue can.

"That can must be worth about a hundred Pokos. Now get off, lazy!"

Phy remembered that the second Pikmin game was all about collecting seemingly useless pieces of junk and selling them.

"Sorry." Phy said, getting off the blue can. "My name's Phy, by the way."

"Whatever."

Phy was a bit annoyed by how rude the other man was being, but he kept his cool.

"Will you show me the way out of here?" Phy asked.

Super Pikmin sent his Pikmin away, carrying the giant can with them.

"You just have to ride that bublax away. Come on, I'll show ya'."

Phy followed Super Pikmin up the hill and onto a large red bublax.

"I thought you just had to lose in a fight to get out of a server." Phy pointed out.

Super Pikmin groaned and explained:

"Obviously, you don't know your way around the game yet: You leave a server by force if you lose a fight. But since I don't feel like a fight right now, you can leave by will. Ways to leave stages are usually things like riding an arwing offstage, or going down a warp pipe. 'Kay?"

Phy felt himself get squeezed out of the server as the bublax went offstage, then he was suddenly in the bridge of Eldin.

"How'd I get here?" Phy asked Super Pikmin.

Super Pikmin groaned again and explained:

"When you leave or enter a new stage, you have to go through here, first. If you can beat the bridge Guardian, then you don't have to do this."

Phy was about to ask who the Bridge Guardian was, but he got his answer:

Standing before him was a giant, death defying, blood-thirsty... Squirtle.

"NONE SHALL PASS!!" It roared.

Super Pikmin simply walked by saying 'I beat you last time.'

Phy realized that he couldn't pass. He would have to fight him, first.

/

A/N

Starlll: I know, a boring chapter. My stories tend to get better as they go along, though.

Phy: Yep.

Starlll: Happy author's week!

Phy: What's author's week?

Starlll: It's a week when authors spend all week working on fanfiction.

Phy: Did you just make that up?

Starlll: No. My friend, Nintendo64 did.

Phy: Nintendo64... he's the one with the afro, right?

Starlll: Yep. By the way, sorry if the chapters are short, I'm still getting used to SSB fics.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:  
Starlll: Now: For a fight that spans... longer than the first chapter's fight! Happy author's week!

/

The Guard changed into an Ivysaur and ran towards Phy.

Phy jumped up and dodged it.

"PK THUNDER!!" He yelled as he aimed a PK thunder at The Guard.

The Guard simply took it in without batting an eye.

_Electric attacks don't affect grass Pokemon!_ Phy thought. _Let's see how he does against fire!_

"PK FIRE!!" Phy yelled as he shot out a PK fire.

The Guard took more damage than usual and shot out three razor leaves at Phy.

Phy side-Stepped the first, but then got hit by the other two.

Normally, two razor leaves wouldn't do much, but you could use smash tokens to buy upgrades. Fighting all day must get a lot of smash tokens.

Stunned by the amount of damage he just received, Phy was stunned as The Guard charged into him and held on with a death grip. Then, The Guard threw Phy into the air and did an up-smash. The powerful pollens (or whatever they are) threw Phy into the air and off the stage at a record breaking rate.

Still having one life left, Phy was spawned onto the stage and he ran to the nearest item. Phy threw the Pokeball at The Guard, revealing a giant Kogre (I know, I misspelled it.).

The unusually rare Pokemon knocked The Guard off the side (with difficulty), using a blast of Hydro Cannon.

By the time The Guard spawned back to the battle, the Pokemon was gone.

The Guard was now a Charizard, it's most powerful form.

"This is going to hurt." Phy realized as he was slammed into the ground by the giant red dragon.

The Guard used rock smash, followed by several other side combos, ending with an up-B attack.

Phy didn't exactly have to recover ground, considering that the stage continued on forever- but Phy was knock pretty far away.

The Guard charged at him, but Phy decided to try a quick jousting match.

Phy used a PK thunder on himself and smashed into The Guard.

"YEAH!!" Phy yelled as The Guard was launched into the air. "'CUZ THAT'S HOW WE DO WHAT WE DO- Oh, this is going to hurt like crazy." Phy said as the guard went back down.

The Guardian landed in the spot Where Phy was two seconds ago.

Phy grabbed The Guard and held him to the ground, rapidly slapping him.

The Guard eventually broke free, and held Phy down- breathing fire like a flamethrower.

Right before The Guard threw Phy, someone said:

"Don't worry, Guardian. He's with me."

Phy looked over at the man in red.

"You're with me. _Right_?"

It took Phy a moment to realize that he was lying to let him through.

"Oh, uh, yeah. You told me to meet you here."  
The Guard believed the story and let the two through, along with Super Pikmin.

"Follow me." The man said.

Phy, Super Pikmin, and the odd newcomer stepped through a gateway to another server.

/

Later, in castle siege:

\

"Okay, I think we're safe here." The man in red said (rhymes!). His character was Ike, and a very skilled one at that.

"Okay, who are you?" Super Pikmin asked.

"My name is Ragnell."

"Okay. Why'd you save me?" Asked Phy.

Ragnell shrugged.

"Do you _want_ the Bridge Guardian to beat you to a bloody pulp?."

There was a moment of silence.

"So if I'm here, and I have to beat the guardian before I can go to a different place, than what do I do?"  
Ragnell shrugged.

"I can take you anyplace you'd like. That guardian is easy to fool. Where are you heading?"  
"Well, I'm after a hacker named Wario17. Any idea where he is?"

Ragnell opened his mouth to speak, but Super Pikmin beat him to it.

"Are you kidding?! Everyone knows he has a base at Eagle-Land Onett!"

"Okay," Phy said. "Will you take me there?"

"Why not? I have nothing better to do."  
"We're Onett!" Phy yelled.

Super Pikmin and Ragnell shook their heads at the bad joke.

/

\

Author's notes:

Starlll: Is it just me, or was the fight in the beginning shorter than the one in the first episode?

Phy: I think it was.

Starlll: Oh well. Happy author's week!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N  
Starlll: Apparently, nobody is reading this Fanfiction.

Pearson: So are you going to end it?

Starlll: Am I going to end this? Dude, I have a case of unquitability!

Pearson: So you can't end it?  
Starlll: No!

/

Phy, Super Pikmin, and Ragnell we're walking through the large stage which is New Pork city. (I meant the N.P. City stage in the last chapter, but I thought it was called 'Onett'.)

"So, what are we doing here?" Super Pikmin asked, annoyed.

"We're looking for Wario- where have you been for the past two chapters?" Phy asked.

"I've been annoying the author to post this."  
"Will you two stop breaking the fourth wall?" Ragnell asked.

"Sorry."

"But really, this place is a _fancy _restaurant, it's too snooty and stuck up for Wario." Super Pikmin said. "Read my lips, despite the fact that they don't move in this game: Wario17. Is. Not. Here. Caseo. Closedo. Comprehenda?"

"I know the Hacker isn't here. I have a friend who I want you two to meet. She ought to help in the search."

"Wait a moment, not my search, you're search." Super Pikmin said. "Not we, he. I ain't going nowhere."

Then a girl in a skintight blue suite (Samus without her power suite) walked in.

"Hey, Ragnell." She said.

"Hey, Samanthus. This is who I was talking about."  
"How many times do I have to say that I'm not going to help you?!" Super Pikmin asked as he got out of his chair and started to walk away.

Then the Ultimate Chimera came out of nowhere and bit Super Pikmin.

You know what happens next.

Super Pikmin spawned out of the top of the stage, having just lost his first life. Now, he had one left.

"I can leave anytime I want!"  
Then, before he could ride the limo off the stage, Kirby (the head chef) used his Final Smash while everyone but Super Pikmin dodged out of the way.

"DAANNGG YOOOUUUU!!" He yelled as he was cooked in the pot with a bunch of items.

He was knocked off the stage, and Phy wouldn't see him for a long time...  
"So, who's this guy you're hunting for?" Samanthus asked.

Phy told his somewhat short tale to Samanthus, while Ragnell listened quietly for a second time.

It was Phy's impression that Ragnell seemed to has his eye on her the entire time.

"Okay, I think I can get you to his base- for a fee, of course. How much could you make for bringing this guy in?"

Phy hesitated then write down Wario17's worth on a napkin, then handed it to her.

Samanthus looked at it and whistled.

"Wow. What did this guy do?" She asked.

"Stole three accounts, three thousand smash tokens, and rumored to have helped WarWolf with his escape-" Phy was interrupted by Samanthus.

"Helped WarWolf?! Trust me, kid, if Wario has any ties to W.W., give up on him. It won't work."

"I'm a lot of things. Smart... maybe. Skilled... okay, not really. Well known... I'm getting there... okay, I'm not a lot of things- but I am determined.

'Do you know why Edmund Hillary climbed Mount Everest?"

"Because he was offered a lot of money?" Suggested Ragnell.

"No! Because people said it was impossible. Nothing is impossible! Heck, if a guy who only had an account for a couple of days, with no talent whatsoever wants to catch a guy, so be it! If a man wants to fly without a bird's wings, look at a hot-air balloon! I can take Wario17- I almost beat him the last time we fought!" Phy said, ending his speech. "I can do this. Please, help me find him."

"Okay." Said Samanthus. "I'll help you. Just... I'd better get a good payment."  
Phy shrugged.

\

A/N

/

Starlll: Yeah, sorry it took me SO LONG for this chapter to be posted.

Pearson: Are you sure you have 'unquitability'?

Starlll: Did I delete this story? No.

Pearson: Whatever.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N

Starlll: (Playing as Marth on SSBB with his friend, Nintendo64) Onya, metagray, Nintendo! (Sorry if I misspelled 'Onya, metagray- it's what Marth says that during one of his taunts)

Nintendo64: (Playing a Fox) Come on!

Starlll: Hey, I thought I was the only one who could repeat taunts!

Phy: (Playing as Ness (Duh)) You are going down!

Nintendo: What are you going to do? Use your Yo-yo on us?

Phy: Don't go dissin' the yo-yo!

SSB Announcer voice: Human player, defeated!

Nintendo: That was a fluke!

Starlll: Now, you see, I'm not that easy to beat-

SSB Announcer voice: Human player, defeated! Winner is: Ness!

Nintendo and Starlll: Shut up.

Silicon: (The eight-year-old kid who just so happens to be my appearance.) Can I play? (Gives them the puppy-dog look.)

All: No.

Silicon: Fine. (Goes to the computer and makes a SSB account on Sci-Phy)

/

Disclaimer: I don't own the _people_, but I own the names (except for 'Ragnell') and stories. I also don't own the song near the bottom.

\

Phy, Ragnell, and Samanthus (See how I did that in alphabetical order? Yeah, you didn't) were walking along the green hill stage. The old fashioned 2-D stage was made in amazing detail, despite how old the game was.

"Careful, everyone. _He_ might be here." Ragnell said, obviously not wanting meet someone. He laid extra stress on the word 'he'.

"Who?" Asked Phy.

"Speed." Answered Samanthus, remorsefully. "He _never_ logs off. He keeps saying the same thing OVER AND OVER again."

"That freakish Blue hedgehog is so annoying. I just want to take my sword and shove it up his furry little-" (I based Speed off of you when you play as Sonic, Nintendo.)

"Sounds like a challenge." A blue hedgehog said, running in front of him. "Well, you won't win. You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too slow! (Remind you of anyone, Nintendo?) You're too sl-"  
"SHUT. UP." The three said at the same time.

"Fine. You wanna fight? Well, You'll never hit me! You know why? It's because you're too-"

Ragnell ran up to Speed and smashed into him with the flat edge of his sword.

"What'd you say we make a wager on this? You lose, you can't talk for two weeks." Ragnell said. "And if I lose, which I won't, I will go to the Smashville cafe. On karaoke night."

"Okay, but just so you know, you won't win. You know why? You're too-"  
Ragnell used his up-b attack (Ather) and sent Speed flying through the air.

When Speed spawned, he yelled as loudly as he could:

"CHEAP-SHOT!! I wasn't looking!" Speed spun into a ball and was about to plow straight through Ragnell, when he jumped.

Speed stood up and waved a finger.

"Come up, step it up a notch!" He called to Ragnell, who was on the other side of the stage.

Phy and Samanthus were standing on the spectator platform. In short, it was what Pokemon trainer stands in at the back of the stage. Phy's legs were dangling off the edge, while Samanthus stood.

"So, how did you meet Ragnell?" Phy asked.

"Honestly, I'm not sure." She responded.

"You aren't sure?" Phy repeated, confused. It seemed like something you'd know.

"You see, one day, I was fighting him at Distant Planet. Then, I won, and he claimed to know me before then. Beats me how."

Phy watched Ragnell leap at a smash ball, but miss as Speed smashed it open with a deathly-death-defyingly-death-like-defyer-of-death homing attack- right over the stage. Ragnell ran to the edge and looked over- only to get a face-full of golden super hedgehog.

"Ragnell still has one-up on him, by my count." Phy said, counting on his fingers. "He's probably going to win."

"You never know. Around Speed, he tends to make idiot mistakes by accident."

Right as she said that, Speed threw a gooey bomb at Ragnell, and ran away.

"You're kidding me!!" Ragnell yelled as he chased after the impossibly fast blue hedgehog.

The bomb exploded on his face, and Ragnell went flying over the famous shuttle loop in the background.

"What did I tell you? Both have one life left. If Ragnell doesn't win, we'll have to spend all night listening to that idiot 'P-jips' singing all night." Samanthus said, disdainfully.

"Who is P-jips?" Phy asked.

"He's an annoying person who is _always_ singing. Hard to tell which one is worse: Speed or P-jips."

"You're too slow! You're too slow! You're too-" Speed taunted, before getting hit by Ragnell's giant sword.

Speed was blown across most of the battle-field by the raw power, but recovered before he left the stage. The hedgehog ran up to Ragnell and tried to hit him with a homing attack- but the man in red countered it at the last second.

When Speed landed, he was on the left side of the 2-D stage, while Ragnell was doing a few taunts on the right side of the gap in the middle.

Then, Speed got a plan.

He grabbed a bat, threw it up in the air, then picked up a bomb while jumping onto a rolling box.

The bat caused the box to roll down and up the hill, then into Ragnell.

The man in red was too stunned by the incredibly convenient barrage of credible and continuous(... if anyone can think of a word for 'item' that begins with the letters 'cr', that would be greatly appreciated.) to get out of the way.

"Dang yooooooooooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuu!!" Ragnell yelled as he got hit by the box and bomb at the same time.

Speed smiled.

"You're too slow."

/

Smashville Cafe: Karaoke night.

\

Ragnell lost the battle, so they had to spend all night listening to P-jips the blue monkey sing.  
"My name is P-jips!

I like to eat chips!

Because my name is P-jips!

Oh-yes-it-is!" He sang in an off key voice.

"Okay, after five hours, I'm switching to a new song!" (Everybody in the audience cheered) "So here it is. Feel free to join in at any time!"

Then, in a sad, dreary, suicidal, make-Simon-from-American-idol-cry tune, Pjips sang:

" A comedian at the Oscars

The saddest man of all

Your movies may make millions  
But your name they'll never call  
I guess you don't like laughter  
And a smile brings you down  
A comedian at the Oscars  
Is the saddest, bitterest alcoholic clown..."

/  
"That's it." Phy said, standing up. "I'm doing this."  
Then, Phy ran on stage.

\

"What did you think when you took off your pants?!  
And ran around that racetrack  
and you did that silly dance!  
What did you think?"

/

" I thought they'd love me..."

\

"What did you think  
That you could change their wicked game?  
Did you think when you made _Anchorman_ they wouldn't call it lame!?  
What did you think?!!"

/

"I thought I'd get to have dinner with Jeremy Irons..."

"We may not win tonight

\  
But we shall win the ultimate fight  
And I'm not speaking in a metaphor,  
I mean literally — I am going to fight the people in this room!"

/

"I like the way you're talking, I'm sick of this!!"

\

(Phy)Hey, Metaknight!  
You think you can date supermodels AND win awards?  
I'm gonna to elbow you in the larynx!"

/

(P-jips)"Toon Link — You're all hip and now.  
Well I'm going to break your hip — right now!"

\

(Phy) Hey, Zelda!  
You're all legendary and English  
I don't care — I'm gonna beat ya down  
with my Nickelodeon Award!

/

(P-jips) "RAGNELL!! WHERE ARE YOU?!  
Uh... I won't mess with you. You're actually kind of bad huy.  
Once again, I hope we're cool. You are very talented."

\

(Phy) "And you in the back — yeah, you. You see this fist? It's goin' down your face!  
/

"Okay, I have to join them" Ragnell said, and stood up, singing with them.

\

"Fellas! Fellas!"

/

"Ragnell?!"

\

"This madness must stop  
There is no need to fear  
You can have your cake and eat it too  
Just look at my career  
I didn't cry the blues  
I didn't pick silly fights  
I choose be in both Boogie and Talladega Nights!  
Ooooahhhh....  
Don't just be clowns  
'Cause then you're just bores  
Mix it up  
And Oscar shall be yours!

/

"He's right! I'm going to re-read that script about the guy  
who gets lead poisoning and then sues a major corporation --  
There's not a laugh in there!"

\

"And I'm going to take that project about the guy  
with no arms and legs who teaches gangbangers Hamlet!"

/

"Now we're talking!"

\

"I'm gonna lose 40 pounds to play Ralph Nader!"

/

"I'm gonna do that gay coal-mining film with James Spader"

\

"Oh I love him!"

/

(all) "So Samanthus you can laugh  
But someday soon you'll see  
Smash tokens and an Oscar will be coming home

with me...  
with me...  
Smash tokens and an Oscar will be coming home with me!!"

\

The audience cheered as Phy, P-jips, and Ragnell (In alphabetical order again!) bowed.

Then, suddenly, the man in the back that Phy threatened... opened the door. About eight red Metaknights walked into the room, making to lines of four. (Rhymes!)

Then, a man laughed evilly while everyone (except for Phy and Samanthus- alphabetically- you don't care, do you?) gasped in horror.

/

Phy: Who is he?

Ragnell: Shut up.

Phy: Tell me!

Ragnell: I'll tell you in the next chapter. Where's your drama?

Phy: I sold it on E-bay.

\

A/N

Starlll: So, if you guess who that person is (only one person will get it right, I assure you.) at the end, you'll get paid!

Phy: Probably!

Starlll: Maybe!

Phy: Possibly!

Both: You won't!

The Review Corner!!

Starlll: For those of you who read my other stories (all two of them), the Review Corner is finally back! For those of you who haven't, It's about me and my O.C.'s explaining your questions-

Phy: By that he means making puns off of the reviews.

Starlll: Pretty much.

_Submitted by _ZenryokuKirby

_Spam much on the "GO!"?  
_/

Starlll: Only when I want to.

\_  
I have seen all of the "smashtasm" series. I loved it! I'm surprised that a fanfiction user actually watched it though. I thought I was the only one._

/

Phy: No! Nintendo64, and several other readers saw it, to.

\

_Just goes to show how wrong people can assume things...  
_/

Starlll: I'm wrong a lot, too.

Pearson: Yes, you are.

Starlll: I really... really hate that guy.

\_  
I love this. I love the idea, concept, and the prologue. Though here are some tips._

/

Starlll: You should have done a colon instead of a period. You tell me how to write Sci-Phy, I tell you how to write reviews.

\ _  
1. DON'T SPAM "GO" ALL THE TIME! (Pretty please?)_

/

All: (Disdainfully) Fine._  
2. You should include some of us reviewers as characters in this series! That would really be fun! I'd imagine you as Phy (Ness), so could I be Kirby? (username: Phantomkirby)_

\

Starlll: When you get right down to it, That's a great idea! I just need a bit more facts, though. Here's an example.

Name: Phy

Age: (He's really 11, but he's pretending to be 13 so he can get an account.)

Personality: Kind of energetic, and new to the game.

Character: (Yellow) Ness.

Other: He's on a mission to take down a hacker named Wario17. On his journey he fights, makes friends, enemies, learns the true meaning of skill and of that other junk.

Appears: Every chapter.

/_  
Please continue this until it is finished! I'm rooting for you all the way! I'm lucky to have found this story!_

\

Starlll: You sure-as-heck are!

/

_I'm definitely going to suscribe to this amazing fanfic! _

\

Starlll: You'd better!

Silicon: And you misspelled 'Subscribe'. You left out the 'b'.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N  
Starlll: Sorry about the lack of chapters. But I have to admit, I had a lot of fun writing this.  
Phy: But... how would you know? You haven't written it yet.  
Starlll: Oh... well, I had a lot of fun making... wait... I didn't  
think of name yet!  
Phy: What?!  
Starlll: You know, it took me forever to write the word 'What'. The  
'h' didn't show up.  
Phy: Interesting. Okay, names... names... names... names... names...  
names... did you ever notice that a word slowly loses it's meaning  
after a while?  
Starlll: Really? Lose. Lose. Lose. Lose. Lose. You're right. Now it  
won't hurt as much when Nintendo beats me in Brawl.  
(Phone starts ringing)  
Nintendo: (Over the phone) Wanna play Brawl?  
Starlll: You're on! You create the room. But, I'm writing the next  
chapter of Sci-Phy, so I might no be that focused.  
Nintendo: Really? You should have eaten Mini Wheats (r) for breakfast.  
Seven layers keep you-  
Starlll: Hey! I am very focused! I can commit anything to memory!  
There is nothing I have ever forgotten!

Ch. 6 (Or maybe it's 7. I forgot a few episodes ago.)

Phy: Now will you tell me?  
Ragnell: Shut up! It's starting!

Then-

Phy: Just a clarification-  
Ragnell: Shut up!!  
Phy: Sorry.

Then, a person walked through-

Phy: Oh, a person. NICE DESCRIPTION, Starlll!  
Ragnell: I said shut up!

Then, a person walked through a door-

Phy: The door? Which door?  
Ragnell: Don't make me hurt you.  
Phy: Great country. People threatening you just for asking a question.

Then, a person walked through the door, and-

Phy: Was it a boy or girl-  
Ragnell: Will you just shut up?!

Then, a per-

Phy: Uh, can I-  
Ragnell: SHUT. UP.

Then-

Phy: (Opens his mouth)  
Ragnell: Shut up. I told you like a billion times, and you won't be  
quiet. What is wrong with you!?  
Phy: I just wanted to apologize for interrupting the narrator. That's all.  
Ragnell: Oh.

/

Now, hopefully with no interruptions from Phy, a person walked through the door. He was a Blue (The Normal) MetaKnight.

"Ragnell! Didn't think I'd see you here!"

Did I say it was a he? Sorry, I meant a girl was a blue MetaKnight..

"MetaGirl! Still haven't changed your name."

_Wait a minute- MetaGirl?! Leader of the infamous Red-a-knights?! Oh Deku Nuts._ Phy thought, swearing upon Hylian Seeds/Nuts and realizing- to his horror- the fight scene that was about to take place.

(MetaKnight, Red-a-Knight. Geddit?)

"You didn't tell me you were bringing friends!" Ragnell said.

There was a deathly crack in the air. It was as if time stood still, everyone didn't dare to make a move. MetaGirl was one of the top ten infamous criminals (Number 6), and was just _dying_ to make number 5.

Suddenly, P-jips ran and attacked a Red-a-knight.

That broke the spell, and everyone began attacking each other.

/

Fight Number one:

Samanthus vs. Red-a-Knight X3

(Sky world (Kid Icarus)

\

"Careful- I hear this girl can sneak up and surprise attack you like nobody's business!"

"Yeah, and watch out for her- Paralyzer!!" Said a Red-a-knight who was paralyzed by Samanthus's gun.

"Thanks for the tip, Sid. Sid? Sid!?!" The Red-a-knight panicked, looking for the Red-a-knight that Samanthus knocked off the stage. "Look out! She's going to-" Whatever he thought Samanthus was going to do, I never found out, because he was shot off the stage by a large flash. "This is going to hurt when I la-a-a-a-and!!"

The third Red-a-knight was struck with fear. Should he run? Should he fight? Where was she? Will she get me before I can get her? Is she watching me right now? Should I just log off?

No-name the Red-a-knight jumped off the stage.

Samanthus put down the pile of deku nuts she had, and ran to help Phy.

/

Fight Number two:

P-jips vs. Red-a-knight X2

Hyrule Temple (Legend of Zelda)

\

P-jips was having no trouble at all. He was just running around singing

'My name is P-jips!

I like to eat chips!

I live in Egypt!

Because my name is P-jips!

Oh yes it is!'

Somehow, none of the Red-a-knights could keep up. Whether a bomb blew up, or they tripped over a banana peel, The chimp was three steps ahead of them.

"Hey!" The last Red-a-knight yelled, holding up a black bomb-omb. "Want some bomb, to go with your omb?"

Stunned momentarily stunned by the bad threat. "What? Well, if you throw that bomb-omb, I'll shoot it with my Peanut popgun!" P-jips called back, holding his brown peanut-shooting gun menacingly.

P-jips began charging, while the RaK waited for an opening.

RaK's bomb started to lit it's fuse.

P-jips's gun started to shake in power.

RaK started to get afraid.

P-jips was pushing his limits.

RaK Couldn't take it anymore. He threw his bomb-omb. P-jips decided to fire at the same exact moment. Both were caught in the explosion, and were blasted across the screen. Quickly.

Red-a-knight still had one life left, though, and spawned, becoming the winner.

/

Phy shot two PK fires and one PK flash (the normal B attack). It was like his favorite combo in chapter one, but did a lot more damage.

"You again?! I told you to go home!" Someone yelled.

_Wait a moment... only one person is that annoying..._

And Phy turned around and saw Wario17. _The_ Wario17. Remember? The hacker from the prologue? The guy who Phy has been chaseing after, but the story took a quick detour- you know him, right?

The fat man laughed and turned around to run away.

If Phy chased him, he would have to leave the fight. If he didn't, he may not see him again.

"You go, I'll take care of these guys!" Samanthus said.

Phy nodded and tackled Wario into the ground.

\

Fight Number 3:

Phy vs. Wario17

Pirate Ship (Legend of Zelda)

/

"Wait a minute, how did we get here?!" Phy asked, looking at the broad expanse of the Pirate Ship.

"It's an online game. If you were moving any slower, you'd be going backwards!"

"Well, yeah. But I didn't see a screen or option to choose which stage-" Phy was cut off when Wario rammed him with his elbow.

"I'm a hacker, stupid."

"All right- let's fight!!" Phy yelled. Then he started to do a long and annoying laugh, and was cut off again by Wario elbowing him.

This time, Phy landed on the King of Red Loins (Or his nickname, Larry). Phy jumped off the incredibly small boat and used PK fire on Wario.

**Warning: The following includes Phy yelling 'PK fire over and over again until I get bored. Sorry, just... AVERT YOUR EYES!!**

"PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire! PK fire!

PK... STARSTO-O-O-O-O-RM!! No, wait... sorry, I got a bit carried away there." Phy said. "Say, where'd Wario go?"

Wario17 rolled in on his motorcycle, making a large jump. To add affect, Phy launched two flames, giving the illusion that Wario was jumping over fire. Wario ran over Phy, and jumped off his motorcycle (which landed in the sea, never to be seen again.). Phy got up, and used a standard A attack. Because of the 100-odd PK fires, Wario went out like a light.

"What now you fat Purple over-all-wearing idiot?! What now-" Phy was cut off by a warning noise. "Help! We're going to crash into that giant rock! Why can't we just change path or something!?"

Phy landed in the water while Wario spawned off of the platform and jumped onto the rock. Phy swam to the sinking ship and climbed on.

"Five words for you, kid: You're. Going. To. Lose!" Wario shouted.

"You're, going, to, lose..." Phy said, counting on his fingers.

The boat miraculously began to float (How does it do that?) (Wario jumped back on), and sailed away.

Phy grabbed Wario and threw him overboard. The large man landed on Larry (The red boat I told you about), who started to sail away.

_Is he surrendering? Ha! I won! I won! Say... why do I feel like something bad is happening?_ Phy thought.

\

Flashba-a-a-a-a-a-ack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

/

"_I thought you just had to lose in a fight to get out of a server." Phy pointed out._

_Super Pikmin groaned and explained:_

"_Obviously, you don't know your way around the game yet: You leave a server by force if you lose a fight. But since I don't feel like a fight right now, you can leave by will. Ways to leave stages are usually things like riding an arwing offstage, or going down a warp pipe. 'Kay?"_

\

End of Flashba-a-a-a-a-a-ack!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_/_

_Oh no._

Phy tried to get to Larry- he really did- but the boat was too fast. Wario17 got away... again.

Winner: No contest.

\

Meanwhile,

Match No. four:

Ragnell vs. MetaGirl.

Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.)

/

These two fighting was epic.

Extraordinary.

Some word that I can't pronounce.

Neither could land a hit on each other, and neither would back down.

Ragnell threw out his sword and for the first time, hit MetaGirl.

"Oh... sorry, that one was an accident." Ragnell apologized.

Ragnell hit her again.

"That one wasn't, though."

"Improving, since the last time I saw you." Meta Girl said, using dimensional cape (Down-B/ the attack when you 'Warp' by spinning with your cape.) "Last time, you couldn't even get past my final smash."

"Well maybe I just wanted to be a little closer to you."

MetaGirl used the tornado spin and shot Ragnell off screen.

"Are we still on for Friday night?" She asked.

Ragnell spawned and used his five seconds of invincibility to do several smash attacks on MetaGirl.

"Sorry, I can't make it that night. How about Saturday?"

She sighed. At almost the same time, a smash ball appeared.

Both fighters jumped for it at the same time. MetaGirl used a tornado and did damage to the floating sphere. She used the shuttle loop. The crime lord-ess began to glow. Now, she was all business.

You know how you can leave a stage by using arwings and boats and such? Well, there are three stages that the rule doesn't apply to: Battlefield, Final Destination, and... well, nobody knew where the last one was.

"Back against the side. Now. Back! Back!" MetaGirl said, threatening Ragnell.

The man in red backed to the edge of the stage.

"Now jump off. Or let yourself get hit by my F.S. You're choice."

Ragnell shrugged. MetaGirl unleashed her final smash.

"Goodbye." She said as the Final Smash ended.

Then MetaGirl was hit by a full fury smash attack and was thrown off the screen.

Ragnell smiled. Another one down. It's finally over. All done now. Three word sentences.

\

MetaGirl was being dragged away by two ROB's.

The Red-A-Knights were scattered over the floor, while other ROB's took them away.

"Glad that's finally over." Samanthus said.

"Tell me about it. I was starting to run out of lyrics." P-jips said.

Phy simple grumbled something about a fat crook on the run.

"Tell you want, Phy. Wario17 seemed to be in on this- let's ask a couple of these guys." Ragnell said persuasively. "Red-A-Knights know everything. Hey, you. Yeah, you. With the cape. And the sword. No, not you. The guy next to you. With the mask. Where's Wario17?"

"I don't know!"

"Why did you try and rob this place."

"I don't know... wait- I tried to rob this place!?"  
"What's your _name_?"

"I... oh my gosh! I forget."

"Yeah, Red-A-Knights don't know anything." Ragnell said, annoyed.

"But E _does _equal Mc2. And the equivalent of 923 multiplied by the sum of 23 and 58 altogether divided by any even num-"

"Shut up. Okay, so they know_ some_ things. But this is pointless. Let's go- the ROBs will clean up this mess."

/

A/N

Starlll: Fighting!!

Phy: Action!

Ragnell: Romance!

Phy: Romance?

Ragnell: Well, you took up Fighting and Action. I need to say something.

Silicon: (Sees Phy) (Gasps) You!

Starlll: Listen, I can explain-

Phy: You wanna mess?! Let's go!

Silicon: Come on!

The Review Corner!!

Starlll: You know, sometimes I do more than one review. Like what I'm doing right now.

_Submitted by Haninator_.

\

_The review corner is quite amusing. "I sold it on Ebay," of course he did. ^_^_

_/_

Silicon: Yeah, we know. I got twenty dollars for it.

\

_You need a char who pwns everyone with Link! That would be amazing! Phy's sidekick, or something like that._

/

Starlll: That would be a good idea... but here's the thing:

Phy _is_ the sidekick. And hero. Sorta' like the side-hero.

\

_Samanthas (sp?) reminds me of Han Solo._

/

Starlll: What does 'sp' stand for? Wait... do I want to know?

Samanthus: Did you just say I'm a guy? You're dead.

\

_Your ANs are as random as your fic!_

_I love it all!_

_"A blood-thirsty... Squirtle." ROTFL!_

/

Starlll: (Laying back in a chair.) That's what I'm going for.

\

_I've watched a coupl'a episodes of Smashtasm. Ganondorf w/ a girly voice! LOL! I know, the person was just playing as Ganondorf, but it was still hilarious because it was so incongruous with his character. Nice fic._

_/_

Blackberri: Are you calling _me_ a guy?

Samanthus and Blackberri: You're dead.

Starlll: And by the way, ZenryokuKirby, what do you mean 'he/she'? Once again: Do I _want_ to know?

Mudd: I don't think you do.

Phy: Hey! My story! You stay away.

Mudd: Aren't you supposed to be fighting Silicon?

Phy: (Moment of silence.) PK fire!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N

Starlll: I feel like doing the (Sneezes) Review Corner right now.

Phy: But I thought you saved it 'till the end? And are you sick or something?

Starlll: Yes. And I (Sneezes) feel like doing the Review Corner **now. **

Phy: Okay... but what if you give the computer a bug?

Starlll: Don't worry, I have the nerds right next door.

**Review Corner!!**

_Submitted by Haninator_

_/  
No, I'm not hinting that Samanthus and Blackberri are secretly guys. I know  
they're chicks._

\

Blackberri: I feel like I should be offended by the fact that Haninator called me a chick. Should I be offended?

Samanthus: I think you should.

Blackberri: That's it! I challenge you to a melly! (Her way of saying 'Melee')

/

_The 'sp' is for 'spelled properly.'_

\

Starlll: Yeah, you see, Samanthus's real name is 'Samantha', and her best character is Samus= Samanth-us.

Samanthus: Don't tell them my real name!

/

_Now that that's cleared up, I have the Han Solo issue to fix. What I meant was Samanthus acts similarly to how Han acts in Star Wars. Yay Harrison Ford! _

\

Samanthus: I don't act like some guy with a bounty on his head that was frozen in carbonate and likes a princess who is clearly out of his league! Oh, and by the way, I sealed Chewbacca in a small room for you, so he doesn't go crazy on us.

Starlll: I just beat him in chess. It was a fair move.

Samanthus: Yeah, but do you rip people's arms off when you lose?

(Moment of silence)

Samanthus: Well, don't all thank me at once.

/

_Sorry I haven't updated my fic and was delayed (sabotaged) with my plan for what was spring break. Stupid virus scans! I'm doing this via iPod, so I can R&R, but not  
submit, cause the word doc isn't in my document manager yet. :(_

\

Starlll: :(

/_  
Here's the feedback you've been waiting for: the review corner maintains its  
amusing properties, even when I'm gettin' bashed. It's really funny how things  
can be twisted. It's a double-edged sword. _

\

P-jips: Like how my rhymes- as said by - are epic and failing at the same time.

And by the way, they're taking a who new level...

So I need time,

So I can rhyme.

'Cause if I don't it's a crime.

Wanna' know how,

you fat old cow?

Or why,

Phy?

Samanthus: Remind me to shoot myself later.

_/_

_Here's more ammo. Go ahead and shoot. _

\

Samanthus: Thanks.

/

_^_^ I love the Temple stage! If they make another SSB (they probably  
will), they should put it in the game. _

\

All: Yes!!

/

Disclaimer: Nintendo owns the appearances of everyone, but I own the names (Except Ragnell), and personalities. The song that P-jips sings (The long one) belongs to a cartoon (and so does the bit of dialogue before it). Guess which one it belongs to and you can have a free virtual plastic not free cookie. Oh, and Phantom Kirby belongs to ZenryoKirby.

\

Phy, P-jips, Ragnell, and Samanthus were walking through the jungle pathway.

Phy kept grumbling about how Wario got away again. As you can tell, he was in a bad mood. Trying to cheer him up, P-jips suggested a river canoe cruise.

Phy, P-jips, Samanthus, and Ragnell were in a canoe.

A weird white 8-bit Kirby swam up to them, then was instantly eaten by an alligator. Kinda ironic, considering the Kirby should be the one eating the alligator.

P-jips poked Phy.

"Uh, Phy, why are you being such a deadbeat? Come on, get off the bad side of the street!"

"You know what?! I have been searching for Wario17 for... well, actually I've only been searching since this afternoon, but he got away. I am going to be in this mood for as long as I want to."

"One moment." P-jips said.

/

Sacramento, California:

\

Paul RazzleJips (See how he got the screen name?) Took off the mouthpiece of his headset and tuned his banjo (yes, banjo). He put the mouthpiece next to the banjo, and began to sing.

/

Back in the SSB game:

\

"Well, it's times like these when I have nothing left to do but play some 'there's nothing left for me to do but play some banjo canoe music' music.

'Roses are... blu-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-u-ue!

And violets are... too-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!

I've got those no-good-lousy blu-u-u-ues!!

Candy is so sweet,

but not as sweet as-

well, actually, yourmotherbrushesherhairwithyourhairbrushwithstickyhairsprayandwhenyoutrytobrushyourhairitwon'tgodownandyouenduplookinglikeaSasquatchallday!!

[(your mother brushes her hair with your hairbrush with sticky hairspray and when you try to brush your hair it won't go down and you end up looking like a Sasquatch all day!!)]

Oh birds they gotta' swim,

and fish they gotta' fly.

I'm so sad during the day,

because I don't have y-

Well, actually, I'msadduringthedaybecauseIhavetogotoschoolandmyteacherhastheseX-rayeyesthattellherwhenyoudon'tknowtheanswerandshemakesmeanswerthequestionbecauseIhavenoideawhattheanswereverissoIlooklikeatotaldoofusuntilrecesswhenIcanrunandscreamandyellandpla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay!!

[(I'm sad during the day because I have to go to school and my teacher has these X-ray eyes that tell her when you don't know the answer and she makes me answer the question because I have no idea what the answer ever is so I look like a total doofus until recess when I can run and scream and yell and pla-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay!!)]

And get rid of those no good lousy blu-u-u-u-ues!!"

Everyone looked at P-jips, their jaws dropping to the ground.

"P-jips, you're right! You're right, P-jips!" Phy said happily, turning around. "Here I am, surrounded by virtual video game beauty, and all I'm doing is moping around, not caring at all about-"

Phy was suddenly cut off by P-jips yelling and flying through the sky. When he turned around, he saw Samanthus with her plasma whip out, and Ragnell holding his sword.

"What'd you do that for!?" P-jips asked as he spawned back onto the canoe.

"Stop singing. It's driving me crazy!"

"But my rhymes are for fun...

okay, I am done.

You know, if you're serious about getting Wario17, I know a guy who can train you. Okay, Phy?

"But... why?"

"Because this guy is a menace, and Super Smash Bros. Should be safe from people like him." P-jips said as the national anthem and a flag appeared in the background.

"No, I mean, you just sang a song trying to get me to stop going after him. Why would you offer to find a guy to train me?"  
"Because that was a long long time ago. Now do you want the plot to progress on this story or not?"

"Well... okay." Phy said, unsure on how this would turn out.

An 8-bit White Kirby swam up to them... and got eaten by an alligator.

"J-PIPS!!" P-jips yelled as loudly as he could.

A green monkey/chimp began to swim up to their canoe.

"Careful, J-pips. There are alligators-" But P-jips didn't get a chance to warn his green doppleganger, because and alligator ate him. "Man, swimmers just don't stand a chance these days."

*Note: Just for those of you who are confused, P-jips was about to get his friend, J-pips to train Phy. But before he could get to the boat, J-pips was eaten by an alligator.*

Another 8-bit white Kirby swam up to their boat.

"He-e-e-e-e-elp!" It screamed.

"Whoa, now. How do we know that you're not some sort of Spam-bot?" Ragnell asked.

"'Cuz..." The Kirby said.

"Good enough for me." P-jips said.

They pulled him into the boat. Now, in order to do this, they had to have one person log off, because only four people were allowed to be in a canoe. Ragnell happily offered, because it was almost dinner time at the part of the country he lived.

Sorry if I start to drag on. No, I really am sorry.

Dinner was one of the most annoying times when playing Super Smash Bros., because... well, you have to drop what you're doing and can't return for about half an hour.

"Okay, what do you want?" Asked Phy.

"Well, I just saw your trainer or something get eaten, so I figured I'd volunteer. I'm a really good trainer. I got created by some nerd who couldn't play for his life, and now he's _really_ good. No, _really_ good. No, I mean _**really**_ good. No, I mean he is _**REAL-**__**"**_

"We believe you." Samanthus, Phy, and P-jips said at the same time. Kinda strange how they always manage to do that.

"So how about it, then?" The Kirby asked.

"Okay... but what do you mean 'you were created by some nerd'?"

"Well, I'm a Trainer-bot. Like a Spam-bot, just... not a Spam-bot. My name is Phantomkirby. Pleased to meet you."

/

A/N (That contains spoilers to Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time)

\

Starlll: (Walks into the room, arguing with his friend, Phantom.)(Not Phantomkirby.) Is not!

Phantom: Is too!  
Starlll: No, she isn't!

Phantom: _Yes_, HE is.

Starlll: No she isn't.

Ragnell: Why am I afraid to ask what you're talking about?

Starlll: Phantom here says that Sheik is really a guy, not a girl in guy's clothing!

Phantom: Sheik is a guy! Zelda's magic turns herself into an actual guy!

Ragnell: That is the most ridiculous argument I ever heard!

Starlll: (Raises one eyebrow) More ridiculous than the argument that Squidward from Spongebob is an octopus, not a squid?

Ragnell: Squidward _isn't_ a squid! His name is just to throw people off!

Starlll: Sure he is, Ragnell. Sure he is. And, as said in the disclaimer, Phantomkirby belongs to ZenryoKirby. Yeah, I made it a robot. You let me choose the gender, that is probably what will happen.

Pearson: (Watching Samanthus play Metriod Fusion) You do know that the probability of you winning is 60 out of one with your health bar that low, right?

Samanthus: (To Pearson) Never tell me the odds.

Pearson: If I may make a suggestion-

Samanthus: (Annoyed) I don't really care about your opinion. Shouldn't you be annoying somebody else?

Note: If anybody saw the real humor behind what Samanthus says during the author's notes, good job. You're a real Star Wars fan. Or just a fan.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N

Starlll: (Sits down on the couch, sadly.)

Silicon: Who died?

Starlll: It.

Silicon: IT!?!

Starlll: It.

Silicon: IT??!?!

Starlll: It.

Silicon: IT!?!

Starlll: It.

Silicon: IT??!?!

Starlll: It.

Silicon: NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O!!1!!1!!1!!1!!1!!1!!1!!

Starlll: Yes. I lost my record. I... I...

Silicon: Don't say it... it's too painful.

Starlll: I have to. I MISSPELLED ZENRYOKUKIRBY'S NAME!!

Silicon: Oh... I thought you were talking about your record for professional sitting.

Starlll: No, that's still good.

\

Flashback!

/

_(Everybody (Except for Pearson) is sitting in a chair quietly. Elevator music is playing in the background) _

_Phy: (stands up, yelling.) That's it! I can't take it anymore! I have to _do_ something!!_

_Two hours later:_

_Mudd: I need to move!! (Stands up)_

_About a week later:_

_Silicon: Hey, buddy, wadda' ya' say if we both just stand up?_

_(Long moment of silence. Starlll doesn't move.)_

_Silicon: Please? Come on. No? Well then, I GIVE UP!! _

_All: (While Starlll stands up.) Starlll won! New record!_

\

End of Flashback!!

/

Starlll: Good times, good times.

\

Disclaimer: Did anybody see the movie 'The Prince's Bride'? Well, I don't own that movie. But if I did...

/

As a quote from a very good song:

Let's Go-o-o-o-o on with the show!

\

"Phantomkirby? Can we stop for a moment?" Phy asked, tired. P.K. (Not PK fire.) had been training Phy for the past week. "My thumbs have gone numb. And my Wii-mote has run out of battery."

"Fine. Oh, and by-the-by, P-jips sent you a message. Yeah, I said 'By-the-by.' What?"

Phy read the message P-jips sent:

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Incoming message:-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

_Wario17! 911_

_Help! _

_Right under a bit of sun! (Sorta)_

_And maybe a bit of kelp! (Or... uh...)_

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~End of Message:-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"What?" Asked Phy, confused. "Is this some sort of riddle or something!?"

"He's at the LoZ WW Pirate stage, and Wario17 is there." It said.

"Huh?"

"Well, you see, the 'under the sun (sorta)' part points out that there is usually bright, clear skies. But on occasion, the hurricane/tornado comes along and Mr. Sun goes away. P-jips wrote the kelp part because... well, the sea/ocean has kelp in it... and it rhymes with help."

"How did you figure that out?!" Phy asked, annoyed at how fast PK was.

"Oh, he sent another message."

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Incoming message:-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wario is attacking, we need help, the Legend of Zelda Pirate stage, kelp=in the sea. Ship= in the sea. Sky= usually sunny with a chance of hurricane. I know. This didn't rhyme.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~End of Message:-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

"Okay, I'll get some new batteries, and maybe my thumbs will loosen up on the way." Phy said.

"Good plan."

/

Later, Pirate ship:

\

"Okay, Wario17! Come out with your analog sticks up- where did he go!?" Phy yelled, looking for the fat criminal.

"Same place you're going." A man behind Phy said.

It's hard to describe what happened next, because it was too fast. A red Marth hit him into the air from the back, then he got shot down by a blue arrow-shaped-arrow. When he hit the ground, a red Donkey Kong hit him with a full out power-punch.

"This is going to hurt when I la-a-a-a-a-a-a-and!" Phy yelled for the second time in the story. When he spawned, he asked "Who are you guys?!"

"My name is Professor K." The red DK said.

"This handsome 'gent is named Uiod." The Pit said, gesturing to himself.

"And I'm Marth."

"Your name is Marth?"

"Yeah, I was pretty surprised that nobody took my name, either."

Phantomkirby (Just arriving) saw the group and yelled:

"It's the A-Team! No! Run, Phy! Run!"

"The what?"  
"The A-Team! They're a group of wanted on line criminals who are trying to take over super smash bros.!"

"What?!" Phy asked. How do you take over an on line game? And why would you want to?"

"I know what you're thinking, and let me sum it up into three words: Because. We. Can." Uiod said.

"Yeah, but you _do_ realize that this is just a game, right? It's not like it'll do anything aside from not let you play." P.H. Pointed out. "If you succeed (Master Hand knows how) the entire website will go down. So, really, you're just-"

Prof. K knocked Phantomkirby offstage.

"Now it's your turn. After this, your account is going _down_!" Marth said, then used his final smash.

_Wait, how'd that happen?!!? _Phy thought as he flew through the air. _There wasn't a smashball!_

There was a gray flash that Phy _knew_ wasn't good for his Wii, and he was stuck in midair.

"Not again. The one down-side for that hack." Uiod whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Well, on a simple basis, the silicon reproduction rate of the quantum physics of Super Smash Bros. Has been damaged because of that hack Marth used. Hence the gray flash. You virtual hang time could last for hours, or on the anatomical level of harrison ford-"

"In English already!" Phy yelled. No wonder how Prof. K got his name.

"Because of the hack, you're stuck there for a while. And technically, I'm speaking French. I live in France."

"So then how do I get down?"

"You could wait. Oh well, we'd best be going, now. All moderators must _die_! Or at least lose their account." Professor K said, before leaving.

"See you around. Or not." Uoid said, then jumped onto Larry, the red boat, and sailed away.

"If you excuse me." Marth started to walk to the water, but a man stopped him.

He had a white shirt and green pants one, two pointed ears, was covered in head-to-toe in fur, and to sum it up, looked like Fox McCloud.

"It's the end of the line, Marth."

"Well what do you know? Sharpshooter! How are you, ya' old hacker?"

_Sharpshooter!? No way! This guy is the best! What did he mean 'Hacker', though?_

"I'm not going to play games, Marth."

"Technically, you are." Phy pointed out.

"Who are you? And how'd you get up there?!" He asked.

"Glitch." Marth explained. "Now come on, let's fight."

/

Meanwhile, Somewhere inside the inner levels of the game:

\

Samanthus, Ragnell, and P-jips were watching from a television screen.

"My money's on the Green one." She said.

"Get me in on some of that action!" Ragnell said, holding up a few smash tokens.

"You two are wrong,

A tie is... my... song...?" (Guess who said that.)

They were trapped in a cage, it had a block that would fall if you stepped on it above, a set of spikes an front of the T.V., and blocks all around.

"Hey, can you guys give me a hand, here?" A man in a cell below them asked.

Maybe it would be best if I wrote out diagram: O's being normal blocks, F's being falling blocks, R's and M's being empty space, and H's being spikes.)

/

OO,OFO,OO

ORMRMRO

OMRMRMO

ORMRMRO

OHOFOO,O

ORMRMRO

OMRMRMO

ORMRMRO

OHOFO,OO

ORMRMRO

OMRMRMO

OMRMRMO

OHOFO,OO

ORMRMRO

OMRMRMO

ORMRMRO

OHOO,OO,O

\

Yeah, I mostly just wanted to make a picture. Sorry if it's hard to understand.

"Fine."

P-jips stepped on the block and it fell into the column below them. The man jumped to their level and asked to go up to the floor above them. By the time he got to the top, he understood why only a few others tried: it was like a corked bottle. The only way they could get out is if someone took out the cork, which nobody could. Quite genius, in fact.

"I have a feeling we'll be here for a long time."  
"All because of the hackers' crime."

"I hate it when you two rhyme." Samanthus said.

/

Narrator: Will Sharpshooter beat Marth? And just who are these new criminals? And where are Samanthus, Ragnell, and that strange singing one? And what is the best carpet brand? And who is-

Starlll: Chip! Stop narrating!

Chip the Cameraman: Sorry.

Starlll: Now apologize about how long it took for this chapter to be written!

Chip: I'm sorry everybody. I really am.

Silicon: (To Starlll) But isn't that _your_ faul-

Starlll: Shush.

Silicon: But you always said not to lie-

Starlll: It's not a lie. I'm just making Chip do things I don't want to.

Silicon: Point taken. Onto the review corner!

Starlll: No, you need more gusto: On, to the Review Corner!

Silicon: Like this: Onto the Review Corner!

Starlll:No, Onward, to the Corner of Reviews!

Silicon: (Old English...y) Art' thou sure that the a Corner is suitable for reviews...ith?

Starlll: Okay, I think we killed it.

Silicon: Yeah.

Pearson: (Emotionless) Onto the review corner.

**The Review Corner!!**

_Submitted by __**Zenryokukrby: **_

_...NO! J-pips... was such a good guy... *sobs* Why must he die!? (Also, does that mean his account is nuked, or did he automatically log off?)_

\

Ragnell: Well, you see, a long time ago, some idiot hacker created those alligators, figured it would make the game a bit more interesting. So, yeah, 'His account got nuked'. Same thing happens when a hacker KO's you with an insta-smash ball-hack.

/  
_And are you calling 'me' a nerd? I feel... so... ASHAMED! And you spelled my name wrong :'( _  
\

Starlll: No, I'm not calling you a nerd.

Silicon: Wait, you said that you pictured yourself as PK, right? Well, doesn't that mean that you were created by a nerd?

Starlll: No. He just didn't give me much detail, then when I got the robot idea, it just led from one thing to another. Sorry if I offended you in any way, shape, or form.

Silicon: Form?

/  
_R.I.P. J-pips... if you're dead. (Gives a memorial for the monkey)  
P.S. Thanks for putting phantomkirby in it. _

\

All: (Aside from Pearson) You're Welcome!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N:

Phy: You know? I wonder why you named Uiod... Uiod.

Starlll: Cuz' I like the name.

Phy: Yeah, but you have another OC named Uiod. He's in His Name is Mudd2.

Starlll: _Is_ he?

Phy: Yeah... I think.

Starlll: _Do_ you?

Phy: I think.

Starlll: _Do_ you?

Phy: Yes. I'm pretty sure.

Starlll: _Are _you?

Phy: Not sure. You're really annoying. You know that?

Starlll: Why do you think I do it? What's the point of life without laughter?!

Phy: Dunno. Stuff.

(Doorbell rings.) (People who read HniM2 know what that means.)

Starlll: Great. Just great. (Sticks his head out the window by the door.) You! What's wrong with you!?

Girl who rang the doorbell: I'm incredibly random, have a crush on a video game character, and I have an obsession with Harrison Ford.

(Sorry if you were offended by that, though you _did_ say all of that.)

Starlll: Well, I have paranoia, extreme idiocy, VUP (Very Unimportant Person disease), and rapid annoyance skills, but that doesn't mean that I'm goin' around, ringing doorbells that are clearly out of order!

Girl who has an obsession with Harrison Ford, a crush on a video game character, is incredibly random, and just rang the doorbell: But... it _does_ work. I just used it.

Starlll: _Sure_ it works.

Girl who has an obsession with Harrison Ford, a crush on a video game character, is incredibly random, just rang the doorbell, and is now arguing with me: But it _does_ work.

Starlll: Let's cut to the chase: What are you doing here?

Haninator: I'm guest starring on this chapter.

Starlll: Oh. Well, come in! What are you doing out there?

Haninator: Where's the door?!

Starlll: Just ring the doorbell.

/

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, aside from their names- well, not Marth-, Haninator belongs to herself, PhantomKirby belongs to ZenryokuKirby.

"Okay... Orange."

"Door-hinge."

"Patrick's Day."

"Matrix's hay."

Ragnell was testing P-jips on how well he could rhyme.

"How about... snow."

"Bow. Grow. Toe. Blow. Moe. Foe. Show. Hoe. I need a real test!

I _am _the best!"

"Alright... Wambo."

"Wambo?

I'll do the mambo

if you tell me what that means."

"Wambo?" Asked Samanthus. "You know, Wambo. You Wambo. She Wambo. He Wambo. The Study of Wombology?! Come on, it's first grade stuff, P-jips!"  
"'Don't know why you shouted.

Or why I doubted."

"I wonder how we can get out of here." Ragnell said.

"Yeah, that's a new question." Samanthus said sarcastically.

"Question...

I can't think of one for that...

I feel like a doormat.

Or I have indigestion...

Say...

Hey!" P-jips said, realizing what rhymes with 'question'.

"No!" Shouted a new prisoner. "You can't take me in! You know why? Because YOU'RE TOO SLOW!!"

"Not him again." Ragnell groaned.

\

Phy was still hanging in midair, watching Sharpshooter and Marth fight.

"Okay, a major hacker against a famous moderator was cool at first, but now it's just boring." Phy said.  
"Ah suck it up!" Marth said.

"Yeah. You try going on for half an hour just swinging and dodging!"

"I still say we should have used items."

"Yeah, a REAL man uses items." Sharpshooter agreed.

"Yeah."  
"Which reminds me:" Sharpshooter used his chance for a cheap shot to knock Marth offstage. "That takes care of him. Now to get you down."

Sharpshooter (Reread the first half of ch. 1 if you forgot who he is, because some of the following won't make sense otherwise.) snapped his fingers and Phy was surrounded by blocks.

"What the heck!?" Phy yelled as he slammed into the walls of the cell Sharpshooter created. You see, the fact that Sharpshooter used a hack to create blocks surrounding Phy made the other hack which caused the mod-wannabe's incredible hang-time to be overridden due to the extensive laws of the cubic structure to the 24 cartridge backing up the base system in the Super Smash Bros.' Yellow Submarine base station link of cybernetics B.E.E.T.L.E.S. ... am I going too fast for you? Let me put it this way: Sharpshooter made blocks go around Phy, and the the effects of Marth's final smash kicked in, causing him to ricochet around uncontrollably.

_Explanation provided by: Prof. K._

"Thanks." Phy said when he could stand up again. "But did you just use a hack? The Greatest moderator in the game?"

"Yes, I did use a hack to free you, but no, I'm not the greatest mod ever. Listen, kid: Prof. K and Uiod will be coming and second, now that the fight is over. You get out of here, and I'll hold them off. Marth just got his account banned, so he shouldn't be much of a problem. I have no idea why they were after you, but good luck out there, anyways. You'll need it."

"Wait... are you leaving?"

"No. _You _are."

"But, why don't you help me save my friends? I could use the help, because right now I can use all the help I can get."

"What do you think I am!? Some... knight or something?!" (Hey, I'm writing at 7 in the morning, and I'm one of those people who like to sleep almost as much as getting reviews, so a knight is the best metaphor/simile I can think of. 'Kay?)

"No. I thought you were a moderator."

"That ended a long time ago, kid. Now get out of here."

Before Phy could protest or ask what he meant, Sharpshooter blasted him away with an incredible gun- the type that Fox has on his land-master.

/

"I can't stay in here! The people are _**too slow!!"**_ Speed yelled.

"_**SHUT UP!!**_" Every prisoner yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Were I was born,

There was a man,

who sailed to sea.

And he told us of his life,

in the land of submarines." P-jips sang the old Beatles song.

"Shut up."

"There's nothing that can stop me!

It is a free country!

So we sailed on to the sun,  
Till we found the sea green,  
And we lived beneath the waves,  
In our yellow submarine!"

\

Phy woke up on the Hyrule Temple stage.

"That was _not_ a gun." He said out loud.  
"No. It's a sword." Said a girl's voice behind him. "Bad joke, I know. In fact, I wouldn't even classify it as a joke. More of... well, I'm not sure what it would be. Maybe something in the middle... like a Jact... or, a Foke. So, what's your name?" She was playing as a yellow Link, and seemed pretty energetic.

"My name is Phy."

"Phy? No offense, but how'd you get that name?"

"I have a little brother. He was annoying me one day about some website called Fan- Fantasy or something like that. Apparently the main character was named Fi, like in Sci-Fi. He wouldn't stop annoying me until I named myself after him... sort of."

"Ohh... My name's Haninator. I'm after a hacker named Wario17. Do you know where he is?"

"No. I'm after him, too. Maybe we could work together to find him."

"Good idea. Let's move. Go HARRISON FORD!!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Yea... whatever." Phy said.

_I don't know about her._

/

"-Yellow submarine, Yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, Yellow submarine!" The prisoners all sang.

"As we live a life of ease (Life of ease)

Everyone of us (Everyone of us)

Has a we need (Has all we need)

Sky of Blue (Sky of blue)

and sea of green (Sea of green)

In are yellow (In our yellow)

Submarine (Submarine, haha!)-"

"No! You cannot... um, take me! I am innocent! Innocence, I say!" Said a man as he was thrown into the jail. Neither P-jips, Ragnell, or Samanthus could see him, though.

Everyone continued singing.

"We all live in a Yellow submarine, Yellow submarine,

Yellow submarine, Yellow submarine!"

\  
Starlll: Do you ever feel like you're being watched?

Pearson: Well, we are being recorded by that cameraman over there.

Chip the cameraman: (Eating a cheeseburger.) Hey.

Starlll: Onto the review corner!!

Chip: Um... actually... we don't have a review long enough to be put in the review corner.

Starlll: (Spits out the water he was drinking.) WHAT!?!? (Starts running around, screaming.) THE END OF THE WORLD IS COMING!! NO!! THIS IS THE END OF LIFE AS WE KNOW IT-

Chip: (To Silicon) 'No' I said. 'Don't tell him' I said. "Don't worry' You said 'Starlll will understand' you said. 'But Starlll is insane' I pointed out 'He doesn't understand why Mario's last name is Mario." I pointed out. But _no_ we just _had_ to tell him. We couldn't just let him annoy Pearson or do a random thought.

Starlll: I have an idea! Let's do a random thought!

Chip: Okay! (Gets behind the camera.)

Starlll: I have a list: Starlll's five wonders of the world. If you can answer them all, you get a free cookie... or, you could trade in the cookie for a truth/dare to _any_ of the cast in the author notes- from me to Pearson to Mudd.  
!)What are hotdogs made of?

) Is comcast REALLY worth every penny?

#) What is the meaning of the word 'Wambo'?

$) What is in Silicon's Splindifficult-Chili-tarts?

And Finally:

%) Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?

Send in your answers, and a dare! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N

Starlll: Okay, I'm undecided whether this is going to be a His Name is Mudd2 chapter, or Sci-Phy chapter.

Phy: Write Sci-Phy!

Mudd: No! Write Mudd!

Phy: I'm raking in all the reviews!

Mudd: You say you don't need reviews to write stories!

Phy: He gave you writers' block!

Mudd: So did he! Check the starting date!

Phy: I will take you down!

Mudd: (Pulls out his sword.) You're on!

Phy: (pulls out his Wii) Let's go!

\

"The prisoners were still singing Beatles songs.

Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Lucy in the sky with diamonds,  
Ah... Ah...  
Follow her down to a bridge by a fountain,  
Where rocking horse-"

"P-Jips, you're out of here."

"Did you drink beer?

Your 'master' SWORE I can't leave here."

"Come on."

"No. I know I can see:

When I get out, you'll attack me!"

"No, we just wanted to move you up to a higher class prison."

"Sorry if I don't believe you,

But I've been fooled, too."

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"WA-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-AHH!!" P-jips screamed while his arms flew every which way, falling. "Umph." He 'said' when he hit the ground.

"Wait... two high walls?

A good place for brawls?

I know where I was dropped by that Flake!

This place-"

/

Meanwhile, with Haninator and Phy:

\

"So, do you have _any_ idea where this guy is?" Haninator asked.

"No. Generally I just mess around for a couple of chapters, then I get a clue, Wario gets away, and then I mess around some more, generally get a new ally, and then I see him, gets away... and it repeats several times."

"Oh. Just checking."

"First I say we go save my friends- they were the last people to see him before they we're kidnapped."

"Good idea... why didn't you say that before!? We've been wandering aimlessly for HOURS!!"

Phy shrugged. "You never asked."

"Point taken. So do you have any idea where they are?" Haninator asked, tossing a bomb in the air, catching it, then throwing it again.

"Nope. I think that we have to just mess around in the brawl system, then we get a hint. That's the way it usually works."

"That _isn't_ how it works."

"Oh really? Read chapter 6: I ran into Wario during karaoke night. Chapter eight: I got a message from P-jips while training with Phantomkirby. Chapter 1: I finally gave up looking for him, was heading for Lylat cruise because I wanted to play the Star Fox64 mini-game, saw him, and attacked. It's how it works."

"Oh. You sure? Don't answer that. So then where should we go?"

"I vote Lylat Cruise!" Phy shouted like a kid voting which movie he wanted to see.

"Fine."

/

Lylat cruise:

\

"Why is the gravity?" Phy asked.

"Because it's a video game."

"Why are we still able to breathe?"

"Because it's a video game."

"Why can we enter Corneria's atmosphere without burning up."

"Because it's a VIDEO GAME!!"

"Betcha' five smash tokens you don't know the name of this ship."

"Fine. What's the name?"  
"**T****he Pleiades**." Phy said, trying to sound like Chip the cameraman.

"Chip doesn't sound like that!" Haninator pointed out, annoyed. "Since when are you so annoying?"

"I guess because P-jips is gone,

I have too fill his shoes.

From his insults to his moves." Phy said, rhyming without realizing it.

"P-jips? _The_ P-jips!?"

"What do you mean '_The_' P-jips?"

"You don't know?! He's-" But whatever P-jips was, Phy didn't find out- because at that mome

/

Starlll: Great! Just GREAT!!

Silicon: What is it, Starlll?

Starlll: I have no idea what should happen next!

Silicon: Come on, you're Starlll! You can do _anything_!

Starlll: Wrong! You know I can't raise the dead!

Silicon: That's just because you haven't tried hard enough yet.

King of Clubs: FAX FOR MR. STAR THE THIRD!!

Starlll: (Takes the papers.) Thanks. (Tosses King of Clubs a penny.) Pearson finally gave me those ideas from the back of my head. (Reading out loud.) Let's see... Hash-Slinging-slasher... why Ragnell _really_ saved Phy in ch. 3... oh! I can use _this_ _one_!

\

...nt, Super Pikmin, the person from ch. 2-4, came running in yelling:

"INCOMING!! INCOMING!! GET DO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-OWN!!"

About half a second later, a missile hit **The Pleiades**, causing a gray flash, similar to the one that hit happened when Marth used his instant final smash hack.

Several people froze in place, not moving. There was a chorus of "A-h-a-p-r-c-a-a-g-a-g!", like a chopped-up message. Then, they just vanished.

"WarWolf sent that missile!" Super Pikmin yelled. "He has a bunch of prisoners in a custom-made stage two servers from here! Now get your butts over there!" Super Pikmin ran out the door of **The Pleiades**, his job done for the moment.

"Told you." Phy said, referring to the 'we'll get a clue if we just slack off' comment.

"Shut up."

"You shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

Will you two both just go!?

"Hey! You don't tell me what to do!" Phy yelled at the virtual sky.

Yeah, actually, I do. I'm the author.

"But you can't tell _me_ what to do." Haninator pointed out. "I'm here by my own choice."

Yeah, but when you asked to appear in a couple of chapters, you agreed to all rules and terms. READ THE FINE PRINT, NEXT TIME!!

"Fine."

Fine.

"Fine."

"Fine."

Fine.

"Good."

"Wonderful."

Spectacular.

There was a moment of silence.

"So, are we supposed to be leaving now?" Phy asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

Bye.

"Later."

"See ya'."

"May the force be with you."

Good day sir.

"Go Harrison Ford."

"Wow, you are an extremely huge Star Wars/Indiana Jones fan!" Phy commented.

JUST GO BEFORE I TAKE OUT MY RAGE ON YOU BY TWISTING THE PLOT SO ONE OF YOUR ACCOUNTS GETS BANNED!!

"Okay, let me just get new batteries for my wii, you idiot with a give a guy a light-saber and he thinks he's God." Phy muttered under his breath.

OKAY, _SOMEBODY'S _GETTING **BANNED** NOW!!

/

"Annoying!" Phy said, running from gray flashes that, if you haven't figured by now, glitch your account, so you can't play anymore.

"I think he's still watching us." The Yellow Link pointed out.

"No, that's he aprentise. So don't be suprized if a few words are mispeled."

"O."

\

Meanwhile:

/

Paula-rox, Simon-stinks, and Randy-rules were guarding the prison that Samanthus and Ragnell were in.

Paula-rox was a Green Snake, not very bright, but usually happy.

Randy-rules was a brownish-white Ike... well, I can't find a very good way to describe him. I don't watch American idol much.

Oh, yeah, and Simon-stinks was a dumb Bowser with an annoying accent.

"Let us O-O-O-O-O-OUT!!" Some of the people chanted.

"NO-O-O-O-O-O-O-O." The guards responded.

Then, Haninator dropped from the ceiling, knocking Paula-rox off stage.

Phy followed suit, aiming for Randy-rules. He missed. Horribly. In fact, he hit Simon-stinks instead.

"Why does this ruddy thing always happen to _me_!"

"Because you _stink_, dawg!" Randy-rules yelled while Paula-rox spawned back.

"Yeah, but he dresses _great_!"

\

Fight no. 1: Haninator vs. Paula-rox

/

Haninator jumped for the bomb-omb on one side of the stage and threw it at her opponent. Insta-kill.

\

Fight no. 2: Phy vs. Randy-rules

/

Phy got slammed into the ground for the fourth time.

"Why do we have to guard this prison from you?! You're terrible, dawg!"

"Maybe you could let me go and focus on Haninator, who is currently opening the prison cells." Phy suggested hopefully.

"That idea's tight, dawg!"

\

Randy-rules did as Phy suggested, and threw Haninator off the stage.

"Okay, now where's the dawg who-"  
"A bit _slow_ are you?" Asked a familiar voice.

"You goin' down, yah?"

"Can't _wait_ to take the bounty on your head."

"You're too slow. I already talked, but I like saying things."

"Prepare yourself."

Many other voices spoke, and the crowd of prisoners that Phy released attacked the remaining guard.

Three seconds later, there was a green/purple/blue hippie-like flash, and time froze.

/

A/N

\

Starlll: Cliffhanger!

Silicon: Hanging off a cliff? That can't be right.

Starlll: No, you see, it's an expression. You see, it means-

Silicon: Don't bother.

Starlll: Fine. Try to teach an eight-year-old some English...

Haninator: Wait, Silicon's eight? I thought he just talked like that for fun.

Silicon: No. I'm eight. I used to be seven, but now I'm eight.

Starlll: To the review Corner!

/

_submitted by Haninator_

\

_The hyper-ness made me laugh! Your ANs are ridiculously funny! _

_/_

Starlll: Yeah, I usually go for that.

\

_I was cracking up! Yellow submarine! YAY!_

/

Starlll: Well, we _do_ all live in a Yellow Submarine. Where do you think we are? America?

\

_I never will understand Prof. K. But that's okay, I suppose. I don't think I'm meant to understand him. _

/

Prof K: You don't understand me?! Imbecile.

\

_XD YAY! YOU UPDATED! YAY!_

/

Starlll: I DID!? Why didn't someone tell me!?

\

_I was typing the Yoshi story until I saw that you updated, so that kinda changed things, which is perfectly fine. _

/

Starlll: Of course it is. Have fun!

All: (Except Pearson) SEE YOU NEXT TIME, FAITHFUL READERS. NOTE THAT WE EXCEPT_**anonymous**_ REVIEWS, TOO. PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

Starlll: I am on my knees writing this. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!

It's true, I saw him myself! ~StarIII's older sister Lauren~

Starlll: To review, just click the 'Submit review/feedback' button, enter a pen name, and click 'send review'. Please! Well, now that that's over, see you next time.


	11. Chapter 11

"How the hack did that happen?!" Yelled Ragnell, Samanthus, Speed, and Haninator, at the same time.

"Phy, why didn't you yell?" Asked Samanthus.

"Sorry, I think that the time stop-thing just broke part of my mike. I'll have to fix it later."

"Well, you seem happy for a person who might lose his account."

"There's still one hope. Who's not here?"


	12. Chapter 12

A/N

Starlll: Ow! Stop moving, letters! They're multiplying! It's recording everything I say! I'm losing my sanity!

Silicon: I thought you said you already lost your sanity.

Starlll: Good point.

Silicon: I know.

Starlll: Anyway, I'm going to challenge myself: I am not going to you the word 'diaS' backwards all chapter. I have to you other word like 'Shouted' or 'Emphasized' or 'Splendifficult'.

Silicon: Good idea! End it with a song?

Starlll: Not in public.

Silicon: Alright, Starlll. You're AWESOME!

Starlll: Okay. Onto the story. And sorry if anybody is named 'Jenny' and reading this, I just really like the song.  
Both: Dum-de-dum-de-dum-de-le-de-le-DUM-DA-LA-DUM-DILI-DUM-DA-DA-DUN-DUN-DA-DU-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-U-N**-**

(Doorbell rings)

Starlll: Let me make this quick: Whattheheckareyoudoinghere? ThisismyYellowsubmarinedisguisedasahouseandthedoorbellisclearlyoutofordersowhydidyoujustringit?!(What the heck are you doing here? This is my Yellow submarine disguised as a house and the doorbell is clearly out of order so why did you just ring it?!)

/

Disclaimer: I own everybody except for Haninator (Belongs to herself), and Starrgrl (Belongs to herself).

\

"I need to leave this place,

And get some more space!" P-jips vowed to himself.

P-jips crawled through an idiotically placed heating vent, which shouldn't even exist, considering the fact that it's just a virtual game, and burst through a vent on the other end.

"I'M OUT!  
...And everybody heard that shout."

/

"Uhmph!" P-jips grunted when he hit the floor of his new cell, with three boxes of solid block around him.

\

"I don't care to, much for money-

Money can't buy me love!

Can't buy me love, love,

money can't buy me love!" The prisoners sang.

"I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alright  
I'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alright  
'Cause I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love!"

Over all the lyrics, Ragnell, Samanthus, Phy, and Speed (Those of you who don't remember, he got shoved in a few chapters ago) plotted ways out.

"Okay, so let's go over this one more time:

!) It's impossible to get out without someone taking down the falling block.

) We have no friends nearby, and now way to contact any moderators/Bounty Hunters.

#) We don't know any hacks to pass through walls, and would be instantly arrested if we did, anyway.

$) We might be able to bribe a guard to let us out.

%) We don't know what that time flash was, so we might get attacked by it again.

And I'd say that's about it. The guard option would probably work best." Samanthus finished.

"I think that the idea is _too slow_."  
"It's worth a shot."

"But what would we bribe him with? We don't have nearly enough cash to compete what he's probably getting paid."

"Good point, Phy."  
"Excuse me, but can I offer a suggestion?" Asked a Green Yoshi. "My name is Starrgrl, and I think we might as well just wait. Think about it- either a guard will get bored and try to fight a couple of prisoners, or one will just realize exactly how many guards there are, and all of them cannot be paid so much."  
"That's... actually not a bad idea." Ragnell replied.

"What idea? Who are you?" Starrgrl inquired blankly.

"But you just said an entire plan-"  
"Oh, that. I think. I have short-term memory loss... I'm guessing. I can remember some things like- what was I just saying? I'm kidding, it happens every couple of hours. It runs in the family... I'm pretty sure- just... let's follow out with my plan... whatever it is."

/

Two weeks later:

\

"Those Guards are either very stupid, or very loyal." Ragnell murmured.

"Jenny I've got your number  
I need to make you mine  
Jenny don't change your number  
8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)  
8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)  
Jenny, Jenny you're the girl for me  
You don't know me but you make me so happy  
I tried to call you before  
But I lost my nerve  
I tried my imagination  
But I was disturbed  
Jenny I've got your number  
I need to make you mine  
Jenny don't change your number  
8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)  
8 6 7-5 3 0 9 (8 6 7-5 3 0 9)" The prisoners sang. Some had instruments, and were playing them into the mouth-piece of their headset.

"I have a plan, because you're too slow to think of one." Speed reassured his rival.

"What?"

"Just... promise to look for 'The_Black_Knighthog'. Luckily I'm alone at the bottom cell, or this would never work." Speed yelled 'stay back', and began throwing money everywhere, like he had an endless stream of it. Then, he turned into Super Sonic, floated over the ground, and other strange things.

"He's hacking the system." Ragnell realized.

_It's perfect! This place may stop us from using texts and all communication (Aside from mikes), but it has to be detectable, otherwise the scans would just see a huge blob of nothing!_ Ragnell thought. Then he saw the moderators come in and instantly look at Speed. _But there's one downside to this plan._

/

"Speed was a good man." Phy admitted when they were let out. Speed had gotten his account banned, despite the fact that the others tried to beg his innocence.

"I wonder who 'The_Black_Knighthog' is. Speed told me to look for him when we got out."

"Anyway, do you know where Wario17 is?" Asked Haninator.  
"He said something about the next step of his plan... and Mushroomy Kingdom."  
"I guess that's where we're heading for next." Phy decided.

"Well, good luck." Samanthus replied, waving. "Get you to the base, that's all I offered. Check chapter 4 if you don't believe me."  
"But-"

"And I have to go, too. There are a couple of hackers out there that I have to hunt down. MetaGirl wasn't the only person I have to take down. His name is Marth... and he has a few friends, too."

"Marth is down. The Fantastic Sharpshooter took him out, I saw it!"

"Well, either way... He'll need help. Uiod and Prof. K are too much for him. I'm sorry, Phy. I'll see you later."  
That just left him and Haninator...

"Mike!!" Phy yelled.

"Excuses me?"

"Sorry, my dad. One moment."

\

Boston, California:

/

"What's this I hear about you failing Math class?!" Phy, or 'Mike' as he's really called,'s father yelled.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. Parker has it _in_ for me! She calls me an over-"

"I don't believe you. Now I hope you have fun tonight, because starting tomorrow, you're grounded. No TV, no friends, and none of that blasted game you're obsessed with!"

\

Phy logged back in to Super Smash bros.

"This is going to be one _wild_ night." He reassured.

/

A/N

\

Starlll: The letters just said my name! Now it's recording what I say again!  
Haninator: (Annoyed) It's supposed to do that. Be quiet!

Starlll: …,.,,..,,.,,.! (I am fluent in 'Bebebese')

Silicon: You want me to translate?

Haninator: Please.

Silicon: (Holding up a 'Bebebese to human' translator.) Let's see... Cabbage country Nice place surf-(Starlll flips the book right-side-up)- oh! What does this word mean?

Pearson: Happy people.

Silicon: Oh.

Starlll: ..,..,.,,.,,,.,..,.,.,,!  
Pearson: Onto the review corner.

The Review Corner!!

Silicon: As it turns out, anybody who says 'The Review Corner', the angels repeat it.

The Review Corner!!

Silicon: See? The Review Corner!

The Review Corner!!

Haninator: The Review Corner!

The Review Corner!!

Starlll: …,.,.,.,.,,,.,...,,.,,,.,.!

…,.,.,.,.,,,.,...,,.,,,.,.!

Phy: The Review Corner!

The Review Corner!!

Haninator: Wow. It's like voodoo.

Voodoo!!

_Submitted by Stargrl24_

_O.O _

_/_

Silicon: (O.O)

\_  
Is this supposed to be a chapter or are you doing this to keep this fic on top of the archive?_

/

Starlll: I just figured I should give it it's own chapter. It's a totally different topic... sorta'.

\_  
I hope you read my fic one day! I couldn't help the advertisement. You ain't the only one who love reviews!_

/

Starlll: **.**.,.,,.,,.,..,.,,..,...,**,..**.,.,.,.,,**,**.,...,.,,...,**.**

**\**

_I love TO review as much as READING reviews! _

_/_

Starlll: .,,.,..,,.

\_  
I hope you update soon enough! It's almost summer break! I am so excited! I am sadden by the fact that there is no Yoshi. T_T _

_/_

Silicon: There is now! And you _will_ show up in the later chapters.

All: (Except Pearson) REVIEW!!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N

Phy: Hello!

Starlll: Wait, why do you get to say hello first?

Phy: Because I'm better than you at brawl.

Starlll: But... I beat you like, three times in a row yesterday.

Phy: That's because I was playing as Pikachu, and I stink as him.

Starlll: Then why'd you use him?  
Phy: Dunno.

Starlll: Good point. Anyway, It took me annoying him since Christmas, but I finally got him to start reading/writing on FanFiction again! He's the king of Smash Bros., the Master of Mario, Snoopy's best friend...

Nintendo64: Hi.

(Applause in the Background.)

Starlll: Of course, he isn't reading this story, so who really cares about him right now?  
Nintendo64: Wait, what? (Phy throws him out the window.) No-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o!!

Starlll: Now, onto the story!!

/

Disclaimer: Wait... I forget, what am I supposed to do here?

\

"So where are we now?" Haninator asked Phy.

"Almost to P-jips." Phy answered for the millionth time.

"How much longer?"

"Ten more minutes."

"You said that ten minutes ago!"  
"Fifteen, actually." Phy responded.

"How do you even know that he's this way?"  
"I sense it in the force." Phy discovered he could answer that to just about any question Haninator would ask, and she would accept it.

A guard, amazingly stealthy for his character (Charizard), dropped from the ceiling

"Wow, I was right! I was really just wandering in circles, but I guess I got lucky again- ow!" Phy yelled as the guard used rock smash on him.

"Okay, let's fight!" Haninator yelled, charging at him with a bomb. "FOR HARRISON FORD!!"

/

Fight: No. 1: Haninator vs. Guard no. 1 (AKA: Wrath117), on the stage 'Halberd'.

\

"Wait, Wrath117? You're a wanted criminal! The bounty on your head is bigger than all the Red-a-Knights put together!!" Haninator yelled, throwing the bomb at him.

Wrath117 caught the Barnes Bomb and threw it back.

"How is that even possible!?" She screamed, flying off the stage. Haninator used the spin attack to climb back up, and tried to shoot him with her bow. The arrow bounced off track like a meteor falling into a planet's orbit.

"He's an incredible hacker, that's how It's possible!" Phy called to Haninator.

Wrath117 used flamethrower, stopping Haninator from moving. Then, he followed with a rock smash, and finally used Fly.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-H-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-T-T-E-E-E-E-E FIGHTING H-A-A-A-A-A-A-K-K-K-ERS!!" (I Hate Fighting Hackers!!") She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Okay, that was just a slip-up. I'll just-" The moment the Yellow Link almost touched the ground, Wrath117 (As an Ivysaur) blew her skyward, using pollens.

"Haninator!" Phy yelled. "You can do this! You have the force!"

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no substitute for a good blaster at your side. Then again, the Force is a lot more powerful than religion."

"Well, if you want a weapon, there's a ray-gun right next to you."

"Wait-what?" Haninator asked, looking to her left, finding a gun.

Wrath117 picked up a beam sword, and was half way across the field, which was now landing on the battleship itself.

Wrath117 did fancy tricks with the beam sword, spinning it quickly. "Apparently somebody hasn't seen 'Raiders of the Lost Ark'!" Haninator called, rapidly shooting him with a ray gun. "Now to make up for what I lost!"

Haninator _destroyed_ Wrath117 with a sword/bomb combo, leaving him paralyzed on the ground.

"I've got you beat." Haninator said, pointing the gun at him. Wrath stood up, and she shot him. Well, she tried to- but was out of ammo. "This won't end well!" Haninator yelled while she plummeted away.

By now, the carrier landed on the battle ship, unleashing a plethora of lethal weapons.

"This really won't end well." Wrath still had 1 more stock than her. _Let's see if Meta's weapons will help me out a bit..._

As if on cue, a metal lobster claw came out and attacked the nearest person- namely Haninator. The Yellow Link jumped and dodged. She ran and ducked, causing the claw to hit the hacker.

The silent hacker/guard fell off the platform as a Charizard. He rammed Haninator with rock smash, and then threw her.

/

Phy was watching the fight intently, completely unaware of the man stalking quietly next to him.

"Phy? Don't freak out, idiot. It's me." Super Pikmin said.

Phy almost screamed in shock, but used all of his willpower not to. This guy disappears after warning a crowd of people about a hacker capturing innocent people! The surprising part is that nobody reported it to the "council".

Flashback!!

_Phantomkirby was training Phy._

"_You have to wait a bit before side-stepping! Otherwise you miss. I swear, if you really want to be a moderator, you need to learn this sort of thing- it can decide the winner!" Phantomkirby lectured, annoyed._

"_Sorry! It's late at night!" Phy apologized._

"_It's okay. But still, if you want to work for the council, you have to be good."_

"_What's the council?"_

"_You've been playing this game for weeks, and you don't know?! They're the big people behind all of this! They can't be beat, and they supply the bounty on hackers' heads. There are a few whose names are know to the public, such as 'ROBert', 'King Kong', 'Twilight_Queen', and a few others. But enough of that. Think fast!" And with that, Phantomkirby attacked with a quick hammer- which Phy side-stepped._

"_See? I _do_ learn."_

END OF FLASHBACK!!

"Where have you been!?" Phy yelled in a hushed voice.

"I had some business to take care of. Just listen, that idiot 'P-jips' is hidden further inside, in a cage. Get in as fast as you can, because they're going to switch him to a different prison, soon." And with that, Super Pikmin was gone.

"How does he know that?" Phy asked out loud.

"I won!" Haninator shouted, knocking Wrath117 off the stage.

"What's going on up there?!" A voice sounded over the intercom.

"Uh, everything's under control. Situation normal." Haninator replied, trying to sound official.  
"What happened?"  
"Uh, we had a slight weapons malfunction, but uh... everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here now, thank you. How are you?"  
"We're sending a squad up." The voice sounded.  
Nervous to the bone, Haninator replied: "Uh, uh... negative, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak, very dangerous. "  
"Who is this? What's your operating number?"

"Uh..." Not knowing what to do, Haninator shot the intercom. "Boring conversation, anyway."

"How'd you come up with that so quickly?" Phy asked, while the two ran down the hallway.

"Star Wars movie." She explained.

"Phy!

You broke me out!

But why?

Last I saw you was in the Canoe's layout!" P-jips yelled, inside a cage.

\

A/N

/

Starlll: (Playing Super Smash bros.) Sorry if the chapter was short- I blame Pearson. And the fact that summer is... like, 14 hours away.

Pearson: True.

Ragnell: (Playing Super Smash Bros.) HA! I won!

Samanthus: (Playing SSB.) That's great, kid. Don't get cocky.

Starlll: You only beat me because I'm writing while playing. Do you have any idea how hard that is!? DO YOU!?!

Silicon: I say we go to the review corner.

The Review Corner!!

_Submitted by ZenryokuKirby:_

\

_) Is comcast REALLY worth every penny?  
ten cents actually  
_/

Comcast guy: Lies! Comcast is the best-

Starlll: Hey! The T.V. Won't work!

\_  
#) What is the meaning of the word 'Wambo'?  
you got it from spongebob from 'wumbo' i assume._

/

Starlll: Actually, I think it's the sound my closet makes when I open it. Watch:

(Starlll slowly opens his closet's door.)

Closet: (Creaking) Wa-a-a-a-a-am boow!  
\_  
$) What is in Silicon's Splindifficult-Chili-tarts?  
what the hack is that?  
_/

Silicon: Want one? I have a fresh batch!

\_  
And Finally:  
%) Who lives in a pineapple under the sea?  
cheesehead brownpants _

/

Starlll: No comment.

Silicon: Anyways...

All: IT'S FINALLY (censored) SUMMER!! YEAH!!  
Starlll: Sorry this chapter wasn't up sooner, but my two cousins from Florida came up to stay with us, so...

Montage of Flashba-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-acks!

(Eric and Starlll are doing a 99 stock match vs. Mario and Link)

\

(Eric and Starlll are playing Pokemon, starting new files)

/

(Rachel, Eric, And Starlll are watching 'The Fly')

\

(Rachel, Eric, and Starlll are watching 'The Flyll' (The Fly2))

/

(Starlll, His sister, Rachel, and Eric are playing Man Hunt)

\

(Starlll, His sister, Eric, and Rachel are sleeping in a tent.)

/

(Starlll, his sister, Eric, and Rachel are watching Blue Man group.)

\

(Starlll, Rachel, Rachel, and Eric are watching Transformers 2)

/

End of Montague!!

Starlll: And that only happened in three days! Rachel, say hi to Fanfiction!

Rachel: (Somewhat confused) Hi...?

Starlll: Eric, you being recorded on Fanfiction. Say hi! Well, actually, he's sleeping so-

Starlll a few dozen minutes in the future: Time jump! Eric, say hi to Fanfiction!

Eric: Hi.

Starlll: Hopefully the next chapter will be sooner. See ya' next time!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N:

Starlll: (Checking his e-mails) You're kidding me, right?

Silicon: What?

Starlll: Not much, just that my Ikariam account went inactive- but I haven't played it in weeks, so it's really not much of a loss.

Silicon: Oh.

Starlll: So, did you see what I did to my sister's profile on the computer?

Silicon: No, what?

Starlll: Let me show you... (Logs into his sister's account)

Silicon: WOW!!  
Starlll: That's what she gets for hiding my DS. Though Pearson will probably bug me for the next few days.

Silicon: Shouldn't you be working on Sci-Phy right now?

Starlll: Good idea- Chip!  
Chip the Cameraman: Yeah?

Starlll: Roll the camera!  
Chip: I already did.

Starlll: Okay... well, just to clear a few things up, I really _can't _beat super Mario 64 in under an hour- but I kinda' know how, and I really want to remind you all that this is a VIRTUAL GAME, some people seem to be forgetting that. Enjoy the chapter!

/

Disclaimer: Why should I even put this here? I mean, 'oh yeah, I'm a 13-year-old kid who is a game-creator prodigy, and I made up all these fake names and stuck them in the credits, and now I'm writing stories about the games I created.' honestly!

\

Note: Not one word inside the quotes above is the truth. So, all potential lawyers out there, don't even _think_ about suing me. I'm good at getting the jury on my side.

/

"P-jips!" Phy shouted.

"It's me.

As you can see."

"Wow. He really does rhyme while he talks." Haninator reacted.

"Are you a fan?

Well, I do have a good plan."

"Plan?" Asked Phy, rhyming with his 'old' friend. "What do you mean?

You have no plan... that I've seen."

"Ignorance is bliss,

but my plan, you don't want to miss.

I'm a bounty hunter,

and a first-rate stunter.

Those who don't know my name,

are very, very, very lame.

I can take down any criminal,

I'll hunt them through a urinal.

I made a fortune through bounty,

and got more from crime in the alley. (***Just to clear this up, P-jips means he gets paid, then fights more crime*)**

When I finally will get a spot in the council, (***The council is a group of high-ranking bounty hunters*)**

I'll say no, and spin away like I'm on an axle.

While all people look at me and stare...

well, I guess I'll work it out from there." P-jips finished.

"So, let me sum this up:

a. You are and elite bounty hunter.

b. when you get a spot on the council, you'll say no.

Then you'll have everybody in the game watching you, and you just enjoy being famous." Phy pointed out.

"Yeah, Phy.

Why?"

"Nothing, I just found a small error in your plan. Nothing big, though- you'll wing it." The three where running down the hall while they talked, looking for a way out.

"How big _is_ this place?!" Phy asked.

"Why don't you ask him?" Haninator pointed out, gesturing to a guard. A red Pit to be exact.

"No way..." The guard whispered, looking at Phy.

"No way..." Phy whispered, looking at the Guard. "It's Uiod!"

"It's that mod-wannabe from two weeks ago!" Uiod yelled.

Phy started to run at him, but Haninator and P-jips pulled him away.

"Let's double-team him." She suggester.

Phy nodded. One-on-two was already pushing it, but one-on-three, the third being a bounty hunter, revered by nearly everyone? Uiod was cocky, but not stupid. Let me rephrase that- he was cocky, and stupid, but not an idiot.

"Two-on-one? Okay, with the noob over there, it'd be more like one-on-one. Let's go!" Uiod yelled.

"Wait!" Yelled Phy.

"Oh, what now?"

"I just realized, we don't have any money with us to bet on- we can't fight!"

"Well, as long as you don't have any cash, I guess you'll have to leave-" Uiod started.

"MAIL!! MAIL!!" A man with an annoying fake British accent called. "For miss/Mrs. Haninator!! Due to your capture of Wrath117 during the last chapter. Congratulations, dahlin', you just won three-thousand smash tokens!"

There was a moment of silence as the delivery person left.

\

Fight: Haninator and Phy vs. Uiod-Part of the A team (Ch. 8)

Stage: Mario circuit

Items: All items on low.

Time/Stock: stock on two.

/

The moment the narrating voice said 'GO!' Uiod shot Haninator with an arrow, then Phy. This, needless to say, did more damage than usual, because, 1) he spent several thousand smash tokens upgrading his attacks, and 2) He used a hack to be thrice as powerful.

Uiod couldn't use a one-hit KO or invincibility hack because Super Smash Bros. Enterprise managed to erase all hacks of that sort from the game.

Haninator shot one of her own arrows at him, which he didn't even try to dodge, and then Phy shot a PK fire. Uiod used his down-b attack, raising his reflecting shield. The spark shot off and blasted Phy, cooking him like a piece of burnt, roasted, hot dog that my step-dad cooked.

While his shield was still up on the other side, Haninator blew him away with a small bomb made by Barnes bombs. Barnes bombs! When you want something to blow up, feel free to show up! (I was paid to say that!)

"What the heck was that!?" He yelled, in pain.

"What? I upgrade my bomb-attack more that usual." She explained.

Phy used the brief moment of silence to attack Uiod from behind, which he deflected with the knife-spinning attack.

Phy was thrown onto the top of the center platform of Mario circuit, at the worst possible time- the crowd of Shy Guys who are annoyingly shy, yet intent on winning, drove by.

"NO-O-O!!" Phy screamed, closing his eyes, waiting for roughly 15 seconds, then opened them. Haninator was throwing a series of bombs every which way, fending them off, along with Uiod- who was thrown off the stage- losing his first stock life.

Uiod used his brief invincibility to push Phy off the stage, then tried the same with Haninator, but she side-stepped to the left, then, as Uiod turned, side-stepped to the right, and threw her boomerang. When the boomerang came back, carrying Uiod, Haninator jumped away. The boomerang kept going past her, the red Pit stuck inside.

"Eat wind!" She yelled.

"That's physically impossible! Maybe you could drink the water vapors oxygen carries, but that wouldn't be easy." A voice that Phy recognized lectured.

"Phantomkirby!!" He called, joyfully.

"Hey! When they used a final smash hack, for some reason, my account wasn't glitched. Probably because I'm a robot, and don't have an actual account."

Phy launched another PK fire, which Uiod deflected with his shield.

"Why does this keep happening!?" He yelled, getting burned by his favorite attack again.

Haninator hit him in the back, shoving him away.

When Uiod turned around, Phy ran to attack, but he drew his reflecting shield again. However, Phy jumped at the last second, and launched a PK fire.

Then Uiod broke free and used a bomb-omb to blow him away.

"Okay, Haninator! It's up to you!" Phy yelled from the spectator platform.

"Don't worry. He's down to one stock, I still have two. I should be oka-" Uiod threw her off the stage, then flew over the Shy Guys, grabbing a floating heart.

"Is it too much to ask for you to just concentrate on the gorgeous guy in front of you?" The cocky angel asked.

"Why? Is there one?" She asked taunting him.

"I hate you."

"Yeah, I know."  
Haninator flipped him up onto the track, and Uiod was ran over by the karts. While he tried to recover ground, the Harrison Ford fanatic hit him with a bomb.

"No!! You will never stop us! We can create new accounts with new e-mails! We shall win!" Uiod yelled while he lost his account.

Haninator did a taunt, knowing that she just beat an elite hacker.

_Now to get back to Wario17_. She thought.

\

A/N

/

Starlll: Before you ask, Haninator, yes you do gain the bounty on Uiod's head.

Silicon: Now back to the brawl!

Phy: Why do I always lose?

Silicon: How to put this gently...

Starlll: Because you STINK!!

ZenryokuKirby: I'M BACK IN THE STORY!!

Starlll: (Beats Phy) You are horrible at this game!

Silicon: Yeah!

Phy: Yeah, Gang up on the fat kid!

\

The Review Corner!!

/

_Submitted by Haninator_

\

_Wow! Epic! BOMBS! You saw 'Transformers Revenge of the Fallen'?!? *Has mini-fangirl attack* _

/

Pearson: Giant robots beating the tar out of each other, with some hot girl running in a tight shirt? (Sarcastically) How original. Personally, I thought the fighting was blurry, and the idea was old.

Starlll: Don't say that! I personally thought it was pretty cool. And am I the only one to notice that the Fallen (That's his name, right? I forget...) has blue and yellow stripe-thingamajigs on the sides of his heads?

\

_Ok. All good. I WOULD quote Solo to someone asking questions that could be dangerous to my health and mention 'Raiders' in the middle of a battle. Like I said before: you know me well. _

_/_

Starlll: (Shrugs) Go Harrison Ford.

\

_So I guess my nagging was finally productive, huh? So... how about another chappy? Hmm. I guess I should start thinkng of ideas for 'Valentine's Day', which needs an update tomorrow. It's sappy now, but angst and sorrow lie in the future of a central character. _

/

Pearson: I think it was _my_ nagging. I have access to his mind 24/7. Even when he's sleeping. I can whisper 'write for fanfiction. Write for fanfiction' when he's dreaming. Though I don't-

Starlll: That was _you_!

\

_*Cackles evilly and kills it by coughing* STUPID DUSTY ROOM! Just kidding, I just really needed something to blame. I saw 'Crossing Over' today!! It also wouldn't be out of place for me to start singing 'New Divide', 'Numb', or 'What I've Done' in this fic. I do like Linkin Park, ya know. XD Speaking of Linkin Park, 'Valentine's Day' will be a songfic eventually. When it starts getting angsty. Big plans for a small fic. *Attempts the 'Harrison Ford smirk' and almost succeeds* TTYL. Hey, Samanthus quoted Solo again!_

/

Samanthus: I did not quote him. He's just a guy who talks a lot. And I say a lot of stuff he does.

Narrator: Coming soon: A war. A boy. A-

Starlll: This isn't His Name is Mudd2, Chip!

Chip: Sorry.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N

Starlll: I'm the great Starlllini! I can escape from anything!

Silicon: Really?  
The Great Starlllini: Yeah! Tie me to that chair. (Silicon ties him to a chair)

Silicon: So what is this supposed to prove? I'm eight years old. I just learned to tie my own shoes.

The Great Starlllini: (Trying to break free.) I... can't... move!

Phy: (Smiling) We're going to have some fun with this.

The un-great Starlllini: No! Chip! Turn on the camera so the cops can have evidence of my torture!

Chip: (Grinning) Oh, the camera is on alright.

Starlll: Chip! Not you too! Pearson! Get out here! (Pearson crawls out his ear and turns to normal size.)

Pearson: (Puts down the book (A Rail of Two Cities) he was reading.) What?

Starlll: If you can get me out of here, I'll let you drink!

Pearson: Beer, Wine, or Whiskey?

Starlll: Champagne!

Pearson: (Pulls on one string and the entire rope falls apart.) Only as strong as the weakest link.

Red Link: I'm not the weakest Link! He is! (Points to Toon Link)

Toon Link: I am not!

Starlll: I played the entire game using the three-heart-challenge. Only needed a fairy once, during the fight against Ganon.

Toon Link: So what if my game is the easiest- (Pearson pours himself a glass of wine)- it just means that you're better at sailing then riding on horseback.

Starlll: Yes, but still- (Sees Pearson drinking) Oh no!! He's drinking alcohol! Get dow-

(Camera Blacks out)

/

"Okay, who is this?" Haninator asked Phy, gesturing to Phantomkirby

"I'm Phantomkirby, a friend of Phy's." He answered. "I trained him a bit- but he still stinks."  
"I'm not that horrible at this game!"  
"Yes you are." They both replied.

"Anyway, we have to get moving. I'm grounded starting tomorrow, because I failed Math class this year. Luckily it's summer, so I can stay up until midnight before I get grounded."

"How on Earth did you fail math class?!" Haninator asked. "All you have to do is remember how to do fractions/positives and negatives and check your work! It's easy."  
"Well, some scientists say that some students work slower than others because they actually are smarter, and just feel that the work is too boring." Phantomkirby said, using his computer-brain. Literally.

"Yeah! And you know how Einstein had bad grades? Well mine are even worse!" He said, without realizing it.

"Let's go.

I hate being slow!  
I heard Wario17 has a base

way, way out there in past space."

"So, that obviously means he's at Corneria." Phy realized.

"Actually, I think he's probably at Norfair." Haninator replied.

"Or maybe The Big Blue,

could be his base too."

"I'd say it's dreamland." Phantomkirby voiced his opinion.

The four looked at each other, knowing that none would agree.

"I guess we'll have to split up." Phantomkirby suggested.

All four nodded and went different ways.

\

With P-jips at The Big Blue:

/

The blue chimp ran through the racetrack, hoping not to get hit.

"Hey, you!" A Captain Falcon yelled. "Who are you and what are you doing in my server?"  
"My name is P-jips,

And I like to eat chips!

I'm on a bounty hunt,

so get out before you pull some bad stunt!"

"Really? Then let's race!"

"You're on,

you big moron!"  
\

Players: P-jips vs. The_Black_Knighthog

Stage: Rainbow cruise,

Stock/Time: 1 Life, Two minutes.

Items: Only smash balls, ray guns, pokeballs, and beam swords on low.

The Rules: The first person to do one lap around the course without dieing wins. No directly attacking (Unless it's with an item)

Betting: P-jips is betting $1,000 smash coins (That's a lot), and The_Black_Knighthog was betting his server (If P-jips won, he'd own TBK's server)

/

P-jips jumped off the ship, quicker than his opponent (He knew his name because it's announced before each fight) ever could, then vaulted up the stairs singing 'My name is P-jips, I like to eat chips! I live in Egypt! Cuz' my name is P-jips! Oh-yes-it-is!'

The_Black_Knighthog grabbed a beam sword and tossed it at the singing monkey-knocking him away while the fast Captain Falcon jumped up the stairs.

"You're too slow!"

A smash ball appeared in front of P-jips, so he used the opportunity to break it.

"I am Jango Fett!

And I'm not tame, like a pet." P-jips said, painfully knowing that Star Wars references were Haninator's gimmick.

"It's Fett! And he's brought his head!" He shouted back, jumping and diving over the monkey with a jet pack and two peanut-shooters.

When the chimp's final smash wore off, The_Black_Knighthog ran past him like a shooting star through the sky.

_Oh no._ P-jips thought.

_I ran too slow!_

(Yes, he even rhymes in his head.)

The_Black_Knighthog was almost at the finish. Then, a pokeball appeared in front of him. In one final act of true desperate pain, P-jips threw the red and white sphere to the ground- releasing the rarest of all Pokemon in Super Smash Brothers: Manaphy.

The blue creature used it's famous move: Heart Swap.

"What the heck?!" The_Black_Knighthog asked as his body changed places with P-jips's. The blue, rhyming monkey ran across the stage, winning in The_Black_Knighthog's body.

\

Winner: P-jips

/

"Okay now,

Black_Knighthog,

your knowledge better make me say 'wow'.

What do you know of the hacker Wario17, you hog?"

The_Black_Knighthog laughed.

"I know that he's not here."

\

Author's notes:

/

Starlll: (Hanging upside down by his leg to a rope.) Ouch.

Silicon: (Tied to a chair.) How did Pearson even do that to us?

Starlll: When he drinks, God knows what happens to his brain.

Mudd: (Tied to Phy's back.) How did this even happen? I wasn't even in the _room_!

Starlll: Let's just do the author's notes. This is gonna be hard if I can move.

Phy: (Tied to Mudd, back-to-back.) Yeah.

\

The Review Corner!!

/

_Submitted by Hanninator_

\

Knife spinning attack?!? *growls and goes on a mini rampage* (by 'mini' I mean on the border-line of major)

/

Nintendo64: I know! It's so annoying! And cheap!

\

I LIKE BOMBS! LOL. Throwing bombs all over the place: my fav passtime.

/

Silicon: Mine, too!

Starlll: That explains, so many things.

\

That was great (no money, then bounty comes) I guess I'm turnin' into a bounty-hunter. Hahahahaha!

/

Silicon: Yay! Another person who likes to laugh uncontrollably when they move up in the food chain!

\

Well, I thank ya Pearson. (Could ya do it again?!? It helped before. LOL.)

/

Starlll: By that I'm guessing you mean **ANNOY ME TO NO END UNTIL I WRITE SOMETHING!! **And aren't you at all angry by the fact that Pearson insulted Transformers?

\

Samanthus... saying the same thing as someone else is technically quoting. :) GUESS WHAT! HARRISON FORD'S BIRTHDAY IS TOMORROW! Um... *blushes and regains composure*

/

Silicon: Hooray for Harrison Ford! He's another year closer to death!

\

Uh... yeah, that about covers it. Oh, yeah... Link is the ONLY good-looking guy in Brawl, so that bit wasn't out of place.

/

Starlll: Actually, at the risk of sounding gay (Which I'm which I'm not.), what about Ike, Sheik, some say Snake (Though that might be because he wears skin-tight clothes), and some say Meta Knight?

\

Wow, the review corner is great! XD

/

All: We know.


	16. Why am I not naming the chapters?

A/N

Starlll: This is really getting annoying. (Camera zooms out to show Silicon holding onto Starlll's leg, crying)

Silicon: (Between sobs) I don't wanna DIE!! (Those who don't understand will once they read the review corner.

Angels: The Review Corner!!)

Starlll: Silicon, Haninator isn't going to kill you. She doesn't even know where you live.

Silicon: Yeah! She appeared in a chapter! She's still in the story!

Starlll: If it makes you feel any better, I'll lock her outside.

Silicon: Would you?

Starlll: But you owe me big.

Silicon: I owe you two!  
Starlll: Okay. HANINATOR!!

Haninator: What?

Starlll: Could you tell me if it's raining outside?

Haninator: Why?  
(Moment of silence)

Starlll: Cuz'.

Haninator: Good enough for me! By the way, have you seen Silicon anywhere?  
(Silicon Screams and runs away)

Haninator: Okaaay... (Goes outside.)

Starlll: I have a feeling that I was supposed to do something while she's outside... oh yeah!

(Gets some ice cream.)

( Phy walks by then locks the door because it's past nine and the doors have to lock at that time for safety precautions.)

Haninator: (Hit's the door.) Let me in!

Phy: Yeah, right! You wolf in disguise!

Haninator: I hate you...

\

Disclaimer: Some (Most) Of Pearson's critic on Transformers 2 was used from a movie review.

/

With Phantomkirby in the Kirby stage 'Green Greens':

\

"Hm... I think there might be... SOMETHING BEHIND WHISPY WOODS!!"

The pale white Kirby ran behind the giant tree, only to find a few kids building a tree house.

"Who are you?" One of them (A purple Lucas) asked, inquisitively.

"I'm Phantomkirby- the official training robot. Have you by any chance seen a guy named 'Wario17'?"

"Ma-a-a-aybe. What's it to ya'?" A red Mario asked, trying to get a bribe going.

"Just this awesome hack that lets you use a Final Smash any time you want."

"We haven't seen him."  
"Then no hack for you."

"WAIT!! If we find him for you, will you give us the hack?" Asked the Lucas.

"Sure."

"Okay. Do you have any leads?"  
"Just that his base is somewhere past/in space."

"You're kidding me, right?" Asked a green and white Luigi.

"No. I'm a robot. I don't think I am capable of that."

/

Meanwhile, with Phy in Corneria:

"Okay. I think maybe his base is probably... INSIDE THE SHIP ITSELF!!"

Phy ran to the back of the aircraft, and looked at the small hole in the back that he figured was where the Arwings flew out of.

"Great- I just remembered that I can't crawl."

Phy tried everything he could to get through it-even payed a guy passing by to launch him to the floor then kick him through- but to no avail.

He looked through the hole one more time, angling the camera as far as he could, but he couldn't see how anybody could get through. So, he went to the front of the ship and jumped on the main cannons. Phy waited until after they fired then jumped on. He really couldn't find anything on the ship.

"Oy!" A guy yelled. "What are you doing on moy' ship!? Heh?!"

"Sorry, I'm just on an investigation!" Phy called back.

"Sorry oin't good enough, heh!" The Falco (Who was wearing a red jacket.) dived onto the ship's main canon. "Let's fight!"

\

Fight: Phy vs. Captain Falco

Stock: 1 life

Stage: Corneria

Items: All items on low.

Bets: 500 Smash tokens for each of them. (High stakes)

/

The two started on the main canon- but because the fight started, the time for the next gunfire was reset.

When Captain Falco used his side-b attack (Where he 'teleports' past you), Phy side-stepped and started using his yo-yo everywhere.

"Oi! Careful!" Captain Falco yelled "You'll break the canon-"  
The giant gun that they where both standing on broke, and the were too far away to get back on to the main ship.

Phy stepped on top of CF's face, but the CF grabbed his leg going down. If he couldn't win, he was going for the next best thing.

To break his leg free, Phy used PK thunder, and tried to hit CF. He missed, and hit himself.

"YA-AA-AA-AAH!!" Phy screamed as he was launched away.

"Oi hate you!!" The bird yelled as it fell to the bottom of the stage.

"Take that!" And Phy won.

\

"Fine. Take all of moi' money."  
"I'll take half of it, if you can tell me where Wario17 is."

"Oi can't say that I 'ave."  
/

Meanwhile, with Haninator at Norfair:

\

Haninator calmly waited inside the transport area (That small safe zone during the wave of lava), while she looked out the window for ideas on where Wario17 is.

Suddenly, a man's/Woman's fist came from nowhere and knocked her unconscious.

/

Meanwhile, with Ragnell and Samanthus:

\

The two partners had been chasing after some of the few remaining members of the Red-a-Knights (Ch. 6), and they had a lead that one of them might be on the Distant Planet level.

"Samanthus, would you mind..." Ragnell gestured around the stage.

"Sure."  
Samanthus ran through the stage twice, in the time Ragnell could have once, angle her camera in different directions. It was a quick way of 'scoping out the perimeter'.

"Nothing." She answered.

"I guess that idiot blew me off, and lied. Looks like we're gonna have to get are money back from him."

"Come on. Let's leave." Samanthus said, diving onto the bublax that just entered's back.

"Wait!" Ragnell jumped after her and threw her into it's mouth. Then he jumped in after her.

To most of you, this seems like he just betrayed his partner, and then thought better of it at the last second. But you see, Ragnell's mind works differently than most others, and at the last moment, he realized that inside the bublax was the one place neither of them searched.

It was fitting that the only two people who weren't looking for Wario17 were the ones who found him.

/

Starlll: Cliffy!!  
Silicon: I'm still scared Haninator will kill me!  
Starlll: I have an idea! Maybe Jetfire will protect you!

Jetfire: (The old Decepticon that changed into an autobot from Transformers 2) Fine. I have nothing better to do.

Starlll: I have an idea! Maybe, just to be on the safer side, let's get Pearson to insult Transformers 2 again- that'll change her opinion! Pearson!! Could you please tell us your opinion on Transformers 2?

Pearson: Why not? Ahem.

___Transformers 1__ was an introduction to the franchise and the sequel really takes off from there. It's two years after the events of the first movie and Sam (That kid from ____"Even Stevens"__) is off to college! Bumblebee, the little Camero that Could, has been reduced to chilling in Sam's garage. His hooker looking girlfriend, Mikaleia, mikdalie..uh.. Megan Fox has a new job with her father. That job is apparently sitting crooked on motorcycles for the camera. Random things happen and Sam picks up a shard of the All Spark from the first movie. He goes wacko and starts pissing off Dwight from ____the Office__. (Okay side tangent; __Rainn Wilson__in this movie was fantastic. He's a college astronomy professor and dang it, he's got a scarf and a pocket watch. He's totally a __Doctor Who Timelord.__) _

_Anyways, Events escalate from there and the cast gets plunged into Egypt where everyone tries to find Sam and blow up as much Egyptian Architecture as they can. The Autobots and humans fight the Decepticons and save the day. That's new._

_Ironhide__ and __Ratchet__ become background characters with very little lines. I'm convinced while Ironhide is probably one of the best soldiers the team has, Ratchet, at least in the movies is the worst medic ever. He doesn't even try. _

_This movie brings us two new Autobots, who honestly, when I found out about them, scared me. I am of course talking about the Twins, __Skids__ and __Mudflap__. Early on these two were described by Bay as "two dumb Autobots who are really funny and kids will like." I don't know about you, but that just screams Jar Jar Binks to me. Look, you are making a movie about 50ft robots punching and shooting the oil out of each other, kids are going to like it. You don't need stupid bit characters to grab that demographic. _

_I can say that while the twins are, idiotic, goofy, and they were wannabe gangsters and while a lot of critics hated them, I think it makes sense. They are alien robots who have never set foot on our planet. They learn our language from the internet. Have you _**_SEEN_**_ the internet? We're lucky we got wannabe gangsters. They could have spoken in l33tspeak. "LOL im in ur base takn' ur energon." _

_Megatron__ is back. Kinda. He really has gone from being a scary force to be reckoned with to, well..The Fallen's slave. _

_Some parts I could have done without…like the dogs... __doing __things. Sam's mom eats mary jane brownies and goes nuts. It's funny for a bit but they drag it out. _

_It suffers from bad writing, goofy acting, and explosions, and I don't recommend it._

Starlll: That was lo-o-o-ong.

Silicon: To the review Corner?

The Review Corner!!

_Silicon... that crack about Harrison Ford is gonna cost you your life. Pay up now!_

\

Starlll: Do you ENJOY making kids cry?

/

_Ahem... Link is the best lookin' 'kay?!? I think I said the thing about Snake's body suit in a PM, but I don't remember._

\

Starlll: What else is new?

/

_Pearson, good job... About getting Starl to write, that is. About getting alcohol and goin' nuts... well, that's a different story._

\

Pearson: Actually, it's alcohol that keeps me sane. It's just most types of wine that does that to me.

/

_I chose to ignore the comment on Transformers, 'cauz I know he secretly likes it. ;)_

\

Pearson: If you still think that, reread my critic.

/

_Who doesn't like Harrison?!? Maybe I shouldn't have said that... _

\

Starlll: I say a lot of stuff that I probably shouldn't.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes!:

Starlll: (Types on his laptop, then clicks.) (Muttering) Please... please... please be here... 16 results... dang. (Types something else into the F.F. Search engine.) Please be here... 4 results... no way. (Clicks on a link) Oh god. I found it. (Running through the house, screaming) I found it!! I found it!! _**I FOUND IT!! !! !!**_

Haninator: (To Pearson) _Italics_, **bold**, underline, _and_ CAPS LOCK? Must be pretty huge of a find.

Pearson: If what he thinks he found is what he actually found in from the find option, then Starlll just found a fantastic findable find.

Haninator: Okay...

Starlll: **Redoom!! Wes!! Solo!! (Name of female O.C. I'm yet to name!!)!!** IT HAS BEEN FOUND!!

Redoom: You're kidding me, right!!?

Wes: You found it!?

Solo: No way, man!

(Name of female O.C. I'm yet to name): I don't (Censored) believe it.

Starlll: You'd better believe it!

(The five start a conga line.)

All: (In a conga line) Starlll, Starlll, **Starlll!!** Starlll, Starlll, **Starlll!!**

Starlll: You know what I just realized?

The other four: What?

Starlll: We have probably the best story _on Fanfiction_ right there- yet we're not reading it.

(The five scramble like pikmin after the laptop.)

Redoom: I can't see the screen!!

Starlll: Tough!

/

2 hours later:

\

Starlll: This is such a great story!!

Wes: I know, right!  
Haninator: (To Pearson (The only person who is currently sane)) They're still reading? How long is that story?  
Pearson: About ten chapters.

Haninator: How long are they?

Pearson: Slightly longer than most others.

Haninator: How slowly does he read?  
Pearson: By third grade, he read three-hundred words per minute. They took tests.

Haninator: But...

Pearson: Though the fact that they have to get up every few lines to throw a dance party because "They're too happy to not to" might have something to do with it.

Starlll: Okay. Now for ch. no. five!

Wes: This is the chapter with Scarlet the chameleon is first mentioned!

Redoom: Yeah!!  
/

One Dance Party Later:

\

Redoom: Back to the story!  
(They start reading.)

Haninator: (To Pearson) Can you get him to start writing?  
Pearson: (Pouring himself a glass of bud light) (He doesn't drink it straight out of the bottle) No. I can't tap into his mind because I'd need access to his ear- which he has blocked so I can't, and on the outside- well, he's oblivious to everything.

Haninator: You're kidding me, right? He can't be that oblivious-

Gui: (Runs in) I'm awake!! For the first time in five years, I'm awake!!

Starlll: (Waving him away) Yeah yeah yeah.

Gui: (Runs away, singing 'singing in the rain')

Silicon: (Get's carried in by Jetfire, crying with his leg bent backwards.) I broke my leg!!

Starlll: (Waving him off) We can saw it off later.

Pearson: See? But I do have a plan. I _am _his subconscious, after all. I'll just write it.

Haninator: You're writing under his name... but... well, isn't that illegal?

(Moment of silence.)

(Camera turns black.)

(Camera turns back on, and Haninator is hanging upside down over a pool of sharks.)

/

Disclaimer: This is Pearson, Starlll's conscious, writing this. Haninator belongs to herself, Phantomkirby belongs to Zenryokukirby, and Starrgrl Belongs to herself.

\

Samanthus and Ragnell were walking down the twisted digestive system which is the red bublax. After passing through the intestinal tubes, they saw the Red-a-knight that they were looking for. Samanthus grabbed him with her plasma whip, then the man with the monstrously sized blade put handcuffs on him.

"Wait! Wait!" The small servant asked, afraid. "I can tell you where a prison where several hackers are keeping some moderators!"

The two Bounty Hunters turned their heads, and nodded.

/

At the prison:  
"Okay, well, there it is. Don't call, text, or drop by unexpectedly!" The Red-a-Knight said in a hurry, before dashing off out of the creature's mouth. Samanthus was about to go after him, before Ragnell put his hand on her shoulder, telling her 'no'.

"Ragnell? My old friend!"

Ragnell didn't even have to turn around to understand who the voice was.

"Go." He said to his partner. She nodded her head and ran to fight the guard to release the moderators from their prison. "You shouldn't have come here, you traitor."

"I'm the traitor? We were the best! I wanted more cash than the bounty was offering, but the council said no."  
"Okay, listen. First I'm going to dive over you, then I'm going to grab one of your guards and throw him at you, then I'll take my sword and use it like a pole jump to fling me back to you, then I'll completely annihilate your account from this game." Ragnell threatened.

"If you want to try, that's okay. But just so you know," Ragnell's archival/used-to-be partner answered. "Your friend 'Phy', I believe, is in trouble. It's the impossible choice, my old _friend_. Me, or Phy."

"I lost my chance to take you down once before, and I bitterly regretted it for years. Prepare to lose everything, SUPER PIKMIN!!"

\

Meanwhile, with Phy:

/

The main character of this story was still searching for the fat old Hacker. He had heard from Captain Falco (After some bribing) that Wario17 had a base inside a monster from the game 'Pikmin'.

He was heading for the green landscape. He almost made it, too.

\

"Are you sure you took him out?" Asked Uiod.

"Yes, of course I 'Took him out'. My aim with a shadow gun is utterly and absolutely impeccable." (A shadow gun is the gun that Wario, Gannon, and Bowser are armed with on the Subspace emissary story.)

"Good." Uiod smiled and sent a message to Phy.

/

Boston, California:

\

Phy/Mike looked at his computer.

"You have got to be kidding me." Super Smash bros. Had logged him out! When he tried to get back onto the website, the screen flashed gray, then the website closed again.

A message danced around the screen reading

"You account has been hacked. Sincerely, Uiod and Prof. K."

"You have got to be freaking **KIDDING ME**!!"  
/

Meanwhile, with Haninator:

\

The yellow Link woke up inside a prison, two large battles going on outside.

"Hopefully, this means I'll be freed soon. I wonder what happened."

/

Meanwhile, with P-jips:

\

The chimp was the only one who was able to meet at the scheduled revenue point.

"Why are they so late?

Could they have met their fate?

A stupid idea... unless...

If it did... it would be my fault- I must confess."

"Nice bit of poetry." A familiar voice said.

"My very good old friend!  
I thought to see you I'd have to wait 'till the end!"

P-jip's friend, ROBert, a member of the SSB council, asked what was happening.

"Me and a few friends we're tracking down a hacker,

but I fear their account must have been crushed, like a cracker!"

"I'll see what I can do." ROBert said.

/

With Phantomkirby:

\

Phantomkirby was taking the three players that said they would help find you-know-who (Not Voldimort!) to several stages that involve space and such.

Only to stumble upon to 'gangs' in the middle of an online turf war.

"Oh (Bleep)."

/

Author's notes:

Silicon: That was short.

The review Corner!!

_Submitted by Haninator:_

_Look! Stars! *somehow typing while unconscious... probably via the Force* (I WAS kinda KOed in the chappy. XD)_

\

Silicon: Koed? Try 'Knocked unconscious by a guy who was so unimportant that he wasn't even named.

/

_One question: was that because of my recent feral attitude toward Silicon?_

\

Silicon: (Moment of silence) If I say yes, will you stop stalking the 8 year old?

/

_Any way that was pretty amusing. Having Phy and Falcon duke it out was a nice touch._

\

Pearson: I know. I was the one who that of that idea, after all.

/

_I still think Pearson is being critical to hide his love of the movie. LOL. (That makes no sense in my current state!) _

\

Pearson: I would never like that horrid movie. Read my review a third time if you have to.

/

_It's a thing some people do... while I'm going down this particular train of thought, the first chapter of Han's New Adventure is up. _

\

Starlll: (Still reading the story) Yeah yeah yeah.

/

_Silicon... I'm watching you. Can't help it. You insult Ford, you get freaky fangirl in your face 'til ya take back whatcha said. If you're man enough. _

\

Silicon: What do you mean 'If I'm man enough'!? I'm EIGHT YEARS OLD!!

/

_*Solo smirk* (Impossible! I'm UNCONSCIOUS!) _

\

Pearson: Well, that wraps that up.

Silicon: Ba-dam-duh-dun!


	18. Chapter 18

A/N

Silicon: Starlll is STILL reading that story?

Pearson: Yes.

Silicon: How good could a story _be_?

Pearson: We can't afford to read it and be obsessed, too. But don't worry, I have a plan.

Haninator: What is it? (Just arriving)

Pearson: Just in time. I need you to hold something.

Haninator: What?

Pearson: Have fun.  
(Pearson hands Haninator on two-handed blaster, two one-handed blasters, two normal lightsabers, one double-bladed lightsaber, and a Wookie bow-caster. Oh, yeah, and one of those electric weapon thingies that jawas have that shut down droids.)

Pearson: But don't kill him- just restrain him so he can't read it anymore.

Haninator: Do I get to keep all of this afterwards?

Pearson: No. But if you succeed, I'll give you this astromish droid.

R3-D4: Bee-eep beep.

Haninator: Done. (Starts shooting at Starlll with the two-handed blasters, but without turning away, he deflects them with his dual-bladed light-saber, and the deflected blasts rebound and destroy the guns-same with the single two-hand blaster)

Haninator: What the heck!?

Starlll: (Still not looking away) PWND.

(Haninator charges at him with the two single bladed lightsabers, but then the impossible happens.)

/

To be continued!!

\

Immediately!

/

Starlll's mother: (Walks in and everybody disappears except for Starlll-but his robes change into jeans and a T-shirt, and his mask his gone-though although his TV obscures all view of his face; leaving behind nothing but a normal video game-addicted 13-year-old.) For crying out loud! All you have been doing for the past THREE DAYS has been video games, Eat, and sleep! Go outside for a change! Get some exercise!

\

7 minutes later:

/

(Starlll is TRYING to play tennis with his sister- though it's like, 98 degrees (Fahrenheit) outside, and the sun is pounding down on him like a desert.)

Pepperminttwist: (Starlll's sister's F.F. Name.) Okay, now let's see you backhand.

Starlll: Oh.(Pant).(Pant).kay.(Pant).(Pant).

(Hits two of the three balls that go his way)

Starlll: (Pant) I feel (Pant) (Pant) (Pant) Like I'm (Wheeze) Gonna pass (Pant Pant pant Pant Pant) Out.

Pepperminttwist: Pathetic.

\

(Roughly an hour later.)  
/

Starlll: (Crawls onto his couch, because he's too tired to climb up the stairs and go into his bedroom.) D#mn.

\

Disclaimer: I (Deep breath) Don't own (Deep breath) any of- (Passes out)  
Pearson: I guess I have to write this chapter, as well.

/

With Phantomkirby:

\

Okay, fine! I'll have it be with Ph-I mean, Mike.

/

With Mike:

\

"Oh, come on!" Mike yelled as he tried to log onto SSB for the fifth time, once again resulting in a computer that shut down the moment he visited the website. "WHY!? I can't believe this just happened! I mean, I'm the main character in this story!"  
**(Please do not break the fourth wall.)**

"Sorry." Mike responded. "Hey, because you're the author, can you tell me how I get out of this?"

**(No.)**

"Why not?  
**(Because, if I did, I would ruin the scene where you figure out how to get on by yourself. Or the one where you scream and then realize that you were only hacked out of an online game, which doesn't help you grow as a human being, just an over-developed system in which gives you nothing but unneeded stress added on to your day. Whichever comes first. I mean, if my Runescape account was hacked that badly, I'd just shrug it off, and go to sleep. But, I mean, that's just me. My file on Fire Emblem, on the other hand...)**

"Okay... so, do I figure a way back in or not?"

**(Goodbye, Michal.)**

"You're useless."

Then, an overload of power on the computer electrocuted his hand- hurting all of his arm.

"I really hate you."

**(No surprises there.)**

/

Back with Phantomkirby:

\

Okay, So Phantomkirby and his three companions helping him find Wario17 were caught up in an online turf war.

"This place belongs to the Death army!" One side, most of the members being Links, Meta Knights, Ikes, and Marths yelled.  
"No! It belongs to the WoW alliance!" A larger group, consisting of Pokemon trainers, Pikachus, and other Pokemon called back.

"Who are we with?" Asked one of PK's followers.

"Neither." He explained. "We're going to take them all on."

"But there's only you!"  
"No- we have the Death Army and The WoW alliance to beat each-other's brains out. Then, we'll fight the last few. The problem with Turf Wars and presidents running for election alike- they never expect another Party at the last minute."

/

One large fighting scene later:

\

"Yes! We, the Death army, have claim on this land! Now we must get a few new members to join us before-"

Then, PK and his followers jumped down onto the floor of the Battlefield stage.

"Say hello to my little friend!!" PK shouted before using his down-B attack on one of the D.A. Members (The first person who guesses what else that stands for gets a not-free plastic virtual cookie!).

Phantomkirby attacked the leader, and after a battle which, let's face it, most of you will just skip over, he won.

"Okay, looks like we won." Phantomkirby said. "I'll give this stage to you players, because I have no use for it.

Phantomkirby left the stage behind for the players he met to split up, and headed for the revenue point.

/

With Haninator:

\

The Eight-year-old threatening girl attempted to use the glitch she had discovered a few weeks ago to escape the prison, so she could join the fight outside.

"FOR HARRISON FORD!! !!" She screamed, and charged at the wall one more time. She phased right through it. "Ha ha!"

"Hey, you're that Haninator girl from before!" Samanthus shouted, throwing a guard away again with her plasma whip.

"Samanthus, Ragnell's partner, right?" Slash, slash, stab.

"That's me kid." Paralyze, paralyze, plasma whip.

The two held off the swarm of hackers while a bunch of moderators/Bounty Hunters joined in on the fight. Ragnell was beating up Super Pikmin, taking away his grudge for the traitor.

"Your account has been frozen." The man in red muttered before kicking the hacker over the edge.

/

After the fight:

\

Ragnell was sitting down, thinking about all that's happened over the past few weeks.

His grudge with the traitorous hacker was settled,

He made many friends,

He lost Phy,

He met the greatest active Moderator (P-jips)

And he froze Meta-Girl's (Ch. 6, I think.) account.

"What's up Ragnell?" Samanthus asked, sitting down next to him.

"Just thinking. Do you want to know the real reason I helped out Phy in the first place?"

"Okay... why?"

"He knew Super Pikmin. I used him as pawn- and now his account has been hacked."

"I think I may have an idea one how to get it back."

Ragnell instantly turned his head.

"How!?"

"We just need Phantomkirby's help."

/

With Haninator, Phantomkirby, P-jips, and ROBert:

\

"I'm getting a message from Samanthus!" PK yelled.

/

Back with Mike/Phy

\

Mike hit his head on his keyboard for the ump-tenth time.

"Why!?"

"**You have mail.**" His computer rang.

"Now what's this?"

Mike clicked on his new e-mail, and a pop-up... well, popped up.

"Phy, I don't have much time to explain, but I know how you can get back in. It's me, Phantomkirby. Try to find a wireless laptop somewhere in your house. You're going to have to create a new account. I erased all information of Phy, so you can rename yourself as your old name again. I managed to salvage most of your coins, so don't worry about that. That only bad thing is that your score will return to zero again. But I saw your record, and you will actually probably do better with a clean slate. I'll see you on the other side.

--Phantomkirby

"Thanks, old friend."  
/

About 10 minutes later:

\

"Heres Johnny!" Phy yelled on his new account.

"Nice to see that you're back, kid."

"Glad to see you."

"It's the rebel!"

"Okay, guys. It's time we stop Wario17 once and for all. I have a plan, and it's almost fool-proof." Phy said. "Let's do this."

/

Starlll: Hey! I have some bad news for some of you. This story is coming to a close. I mean, there are still about three chapters and an epilogue left, but still...

Silicon: Oh well.

Phy: Well, it was a nice run.

Ragnell: At least there are still a few chapters left.

Samanthus: Yeah...


	19. The Beginning of the End

A/N

Starlll: (Depressed.) Hey.

Silicon: Wait- you didn't yell 'I'm ho-o-ome!'! Is everything alright?!

Starlll: It's just... I feel like I have nothing left to do in my life. Like, I left my impact, and now I have nothing left.

Silicon: I'm eight, not a psychiatrist.

Starlll: I know... but I just think that maybe I should end my account on-

Geek Squad dude: Delivery! A computer was just fixed and now is being returned to a Mr. (Last name censored).

Starlll: (Sees his computer back from the shop) Gasp!

Angels and P-Jips: (Singing) Everybody,

Loves somebody,

(Starlll grabs his computer,

Starts spinning around in a field of flowers)

Angels and P-Jips: (Singing) Everybody,

Needs somebody,

Everybody finds somebody,

To love and ho-o-o-o-o-o-old!!  
(I didn't just make up the song, it was from an episode of Friends. Great show.)

Starlll: Finally! My computer is BACK!! YES!! _**YES YES YES YES YES!! !! !! !!**_

Pearson: It's about time.

Starlll: I know!! I'm going to write the next chapter--

(Another Starlll apears from a time warp.)

Starlll, a few days from the future: Hi! I'm from the furture, here to apologize for the length of this chapter.

Starlll: Alright. By the way, me, lookin' good!  
Starlll, a few days from the future: I know. (Leaves in another time warp.)

/

Disclaimer: I don't own Friends, Haninator belongs to herself, P.K. Belongs to ZenryokuKirby, you KNOW who owns SSB, and I own everybody else.

\

"Wario17!! I have come to challenge you!!" Phy yelled.

"Nevah!!" Wario17 hoped onto his motorcycle and rode away.

"Oh no you don't!" Haninator shot him with her bow, causing him to fall off.

"This'll take forever to fix. Luckily, I have a spare!" Wario ate-yes, ate- the motorbike, and pulled a new one out of his pocket.

"The fact on how unreal this game is astounds me." Phantomkirby muttered, and inhaled Wario, bike and all.

"'Eggo of me!" Wario yelled.

P.H. Didn't respond while he waddled away, to the battle stage: Final Destination.

/

Phy vs. Wario17

Stage: Final Destination

Stock: 4

Items: All off

Bet: Phy's account vs. Wario's account

\

"3"

"Wait a moment! I chose Hyrule Temple, all items on high!" Phy yelled.

"**2**"

"Hah! I used a hack to change it. I'm in control! I make the rules, now!"

"**1**"

"Ugh. Look's like we're going to have to do this the hard way."

"_**Fight**_**!!**"

/

"Wow, they're really fighting." Ragnell muttered.

"Yeah." Samanthus agreed.

"Hey, hottie." A familiar voice said to Ragnell. Meta-girl was back.

"Aw crap."

"Get down!!" Samanthus yelled, tackleing P-jips and Haninator to the ground, while two black arrow-shaped laser thingies blasted over their heads.

"You need to improve on your aim." Uiod commented, fireing more lasers.

"You missed the pre-approved target, too." Prof. K replied, annoyed.

"You think you two can handle them? I'll fight Meta-Girl." Before anyone could respond, Ragnell used aither.

\

Fight: Meta-girl vs. Ragnell (Again)

Rules: Super sudden death, one life, no items

Bet: Meta girl's account vs. Ragnell's account.

Stage: Battlefield

/

"Alright, let's go!" They both yelled.

Steel clashed against whatever the heck Meta's sword is made out of, and sparks flew into eyes.

Smash attack to sidestep,

Insult to flirt.

It was another furious battle between the two, and fact that it was super sudden death made it hard for Ragnell's slow attacks to hit that speed deamon. Meta-girl flew across the stage, slashing at the man in red.

"Check this out!" Meta-girl yelled.  
It was an attack that Ragnell had never seen before. The female knight's sword went on fire, and it was raised in the air-then pointed it at Ragnell (Similar to Marth's final smash, just with fire.). She flew across the stage, and Ragnell didn't even try to get out of the way.

Instead, he used counter.

\

Winner: Ragnell

/

Back with Phy:

\

"PK FLASH!!" Phy called out, shooting a green ball of pure energy.

Wario rode his bike out of the way, and then charged into the phykinetic kid. I made the word "phykinetic" up.

"Okay, take one of these!" Phy yelled, hitting the biker. "And two of those! And a couple of these! And a baker's dozen of this!"

"Well, take a wiff of this!" Wario pressed down+B.

"Now that's just not right!" Phy yelled, loseing his first life. It wasn't a fully charged attack, but it was still enough.

"Yeah!" Wario yelled, and taunted. It was a longer taunt than he expected, though, and Phy managed to get a few PK fires in.

Remember how P.K. Commented on how unreal this game is earlier this chaper? Well, there is one thing that was realistic...ish. It started out as a joke in the office, but they decided in the end that if Wario broke wind, and a fire hit him... well, to put it crudely, Phy just lit one of Wario's farts. I know- disgusting.

"What just happened!?!" Yelled two confused playerd while Wario was blown off the stage.

/

Starlll: If you excuse me, I have to go back to when I first started writing this chapter. (Goes back in time.)

Starlll: (Reappears) Okay. I'm back.

Silicon: Oh, and by the way,

Pearson: About that attack Meta-girl used,

Starlll: It was hacked. Wario, Uiod, and Prof. K also have one.


	20. The Middle of the End

A/N

(Starlll bursts through the doors)

Starlll: Haninator! I'm sick of you bullying my apprentice! (Pulls out his light saber and points it (which is hard, considering it is a dual-blade) at Haninator) I'm callin' you out!

Haninator: (looks up at him.) Huh? Oh. Yeah. I thought you said you weren't going to get involved.

Starlll: I did? (Turns off his light saber.) Oh, well I'd best stick to what I said. (Sits down.)

Silicon: I made cookies-(sees Haninator) (Throws the tray up in the air and runs away screaming.)

Haninator: **Get back here, Harrison Ford-hater!!**

Starlll: (Catches the plate of cookies and eats one) (Looks at the cookie) Tasty.

Silicon: (Running away from Haninator) JETFIRE!!

(A gigantic Transformer robot crashes through the wall.)

Jet fire: What?

Silicon: Help!!  
Haninator: OCTOMIS PRIME!!

(Another Transformer blasts through the wall, tackling Jet fire)

Haninator: Back to work. (Starts chasing after Silicon.)

Silicon: (To himself) Will this be the end? Like Hektor of the Trojans-killed by Achilles, will I too die after being chased like a dog? Like a hawk after a trembling dove, will I too fall prey? I must pray to my goddess for help. (Hides and gets down on his knees and puts his hands in a prayer position.) Goddess red-eyed Yune, please save my soul. I have donated many a cow's thigh in your name, and have given many-a-thanks. Please, red-eyed Yune, save my soul today-

Haninator: (Pulls out a blaster.) Praying to Greek gods and goddesses won't save you now!

Silicon: (Dodging blaster fire) Actually, red-eyed Rune is a Goddess from "Fire Emblem". (Starts running away again)

/

Chapterly Enlightenment: If the Flintstones' car is powered by feet, and feet are powered by feet, why don't they just run?

\

Chapter 20!

The Final battle: The middle of the beginning's end's end, to the middleish of the end of the end:

/

"Ugh!" Haninator grimaced as she got hit by a bunch of arrows, all shot by Uiod. "That is _so_ cheap!"

"Makes no difference to me, as long as I get paid." Uiod shrugged.

The stage was Skyland, so Pit had the upperhand. He jumped four times (he can jump five times before he has to use up-b. I checked.), flew a bit, the tried to swoop down to hit Haninator, but she was ready for it. She threw a bomb at Uiod, which he caught and threw back to his challenger.

"Hot potato!" He yelled, as he caught the bomb again. It was glowing, signaling that it was about to explode. "Happy belated Thanksgiving!" And Uiod threw it back to Haninator.

But she was ready for that, too. She had another bomb in her hand, and she threw it at him. The two bombs collided in midair, and the two lept at each other.  
The swordswoman fought to full fury, while the angel was put on defense. Luckily, he had "the good shield, that doesn't die", and used it to counter her attacks and turn her around. Then, he used his knife-spinning attack (I still don't know what it's called.), dealing a great amount of damage to his opponent.

"I banned you once, I'll do it again!" Haninator yelled, pulling another bomb on him.

Remember, the stage was Skyworld, so Pit had the advantage of an open area. When Haninator the her new bomb, Uiod dived over the edge with his first jump, got under the stage with his second jump, used his third and fourth jump to attack the bottom platform, and used his fifth jump to get higher altitude. But even his up-b attack wasn't enough to get back on top of the platform.

But he did have a struck of luck.

The platform that occasionally flies by had gone under him, just as he ran out of air-time.

Haninator threw yet another bomb at Uiod, which he promptly deflected with his shield. He then jumped up, and used a hacked attack that Prof. K made for him.

Uiod pulled a ballistic out from behind him (What? DK has Bongos that come out of god knows where, and Fox gets an entire LANDMASTER!!), and shot at Haninator with it.

The angel laughed, shooting the ballistic over and over again, but each time Haninator dodged it.

"Give it up!" She yelled, and used the gale boomerang on him. Remember, the gale boomerang can push opponents forward and backward depending on how you use it. And don't forget, Uiod can't move while in the ballistic.

"No!! !!" Uiod yelled as he fell to the bottom of the stage-ballistic and all.

\

Phy and Wario were fighting a lot more cautiously than before. Both were better than they remembered. Wario now no longer used his down-b attack when it was fully charged, but when it was bout half-way, so he could get more of them in, with near the same effect. Phy had modified his favorite combo (reread the very first chapter if you forget.), so after two PK fires, he would use PK thunder, and hit _himself_ in the back, and ram into Wario like a battery ram.

"I'm gonna grill you over like a tuna wrapped in bacon!"

"Yeah, that's a pretty gross simile."

Wario17 laughed.

"Even if you take me down, I'll still come back."  
"How? As _Super PK_?" Phy asked, grinning.

"How did you..." Wario was so surprised, he left himself open for an attack.

"You told me in the first chapter." Phy said, and shot out two more PK fires.

"Ugh..." Wario muttered, realizing he was left open for another attack while he was entrapped inside the flames, wrapping around him like snakes.

Phy grabbed the yellow biker and used his telekinesis ability to throw him several meters in the air, then jumped after Wario, and kicked him back onto the floor.

"Wrap _that_ in bacon!" Phy yelled.

Wario grabbed Phy by the leg and swung him around like a hammer throw in the Olympics.

"I just might!"

Phy flew across the stage, and lost his second of three lives.

Then, a smash ball appeared.

"What!? How the h*ll did that get here?!" Wario yelled.

On the sidelines, Phantomkirby was smiling.

Phy used his brief invincibility to destroy the floating orb.

"PK... … STARST-O-O-ORM!! !!"

Wario dodged the first three, but that was it. He was beaten by giant shooting stars, and then flew off the stage faster than a speeding airplane.

/

Author's Notes:

\

Starlll: Okay, sorry for the long wait for the short chapter. To make up for it, here are a few things about this story people might find interesting:

1) This story was based off of a series of fights my friend Byron (A.K.A. Nintendo 64) and I had.

2) Super Pikmin was originally going to play more of a role in this story.

3) I hinted that there was a bit of RagnellxSamanthus in the first few chapters, but nobody picked up on it, so I just dropped it.

4) In chapter 10, that flash thing that threw them all into the prison never was explained.

Marth, Prof. K, Pit, and Ness are my four best characters.

Pearson: This story really changed over time.

Starlll: Yes... but... the next chapter is the last!

All: What?!

Starlll: Yeah... but I have a fairly satisfying epilogue, plus an ending that will _shock_ you!

Haninator: (Sniff.) I'm gonna miss this fanfic.

Starlll: Hey, I never said I'm not going to make a sequel! (All stare at Starlll, happy.) But don't expect it soon. (all look sad) Though I will write it. (All happy) Probably. (All sad)

Pearson: You know what I noticed? I was spell checking this document, and "swordsman" is in the dictionary, but "Swordswoman" isn't! Sexist!

Starlll: Yeah!

Haninator: Yeah!


	21. The Final part of the end

Sci-Phy

Author's notes:

Starlll: (Sitting at his desk in school.) (Thinking) _ Come on... come on... _(Staring at the wall with anticipation) _just a little more..._ (Clock turns to 2:05 (The time he gets out of school)) _Yes! _(Moment of silence) (The last bell doesn't ring.) _OH FOR THE LOVE OF-_

Last Bell: BRRIING!!

Starlll: Yes!! (Humming) Dashing through the snow, faster than a 10 horse-power open car, dashing all the way. The last bell just rung, making spirits bright... Pokeballs... Pokeballs... (Gets inside his house) I'M HO-O-O-OME!! (Runs upstairs to his room) It's Author's week!

(Pearson, Silicon, and all of Starlll's other O.C.'s fade in.)

Silicon: What?  
Starlll: It's a week fully dedicated to writing writing writing! It's when I make up for all the late updates and stuff!

Silicon: Oh...

Starlll: I had one right about when this story started, actually. Ah, those were the days...

Silicon: Yup.

Starlll: Yup.

Silicon: Yup...

Starlll: Yup...

Silicon: Yup... …

Starlll: Yup... … …

Silicon: Yu-

Starlll: Wait! This is AUTHOR'S WEEK!! We can't waste one second on idol chit chat!

Silicon: You're right!

Starlll: (Running by, carrying chips) I got food!

Silicon: (Running by, carrying water) I got drink!

Starlll: (Running by, carrying the computer.) I got George!

Silicon: (Running by, carrying comic books) I got Calvin and Hobbes!

/

\

Sci-Phy

/

Chapter 21

\

The Last Part of the End

/

Phy vs. Wario

\

Phy ran at Wario, who pulled out his motorcycle and began to ride. But instead of hitting him head on like he would have a few weeks ago, Phy sidestepped, and hit him in the back.

Wario17 fell back to the ground, then jumped up to hit Phy. Phy sidestepped in midair, and threw another PK fire at him. The small spark of stray PK missed, though, and Wario hit Phy down into the ground hard with his two meaty hands.

Phy jumped, double jumped, then used PK thunder to propel himself further to Wario17, but still missed. Wario used Phy's offset moment to grab him entirely in his mouth, save for two legs dangleing out. Wario pressed down on his jaws. He wasn't letting Phy get out until he was face down in the floor.

Phy got the same idea, and used one of his free legs to kick Wario in the gut, getting let out of instantly. Phy looked at the top of his head, to see a poisonous flower.

"Well that can't be right." He muttered, pulling out the flower.

Phy used PK flash to keep Wario away while he caught his breath.

Wario got onto his bike and started to ride, but jumped off. The bike kept going, while Wario jumped on Phy's other side.

One side, Phy had a charging motorcycle.

On the other, he had Wario17.

Phy jumped over the motorcycle, and then hovered over the ground with his second jump, using PK thunder to hit Wario away.

Wario got back on his bike are you reading this and drove over Phy, who wasn't quick enough to get away enough this time.

Phy just then realized how tough this fight was.

"Why haven't you used any of your cheats yet?!" Phy yelled.

"Savin' 'em up." Wario responded, hitting Phy with his head.

But Phy was ready for the head butt, and grabbed his enemy's skull, thrusting it on the ground. He then hit Wario with his yo-yo, and used PK fire to keep him in place while he beat him across the stomach.

Wario recovered from the blows, and bit down on Phy again, this time getting both legs as well.

"Gerrof of me!!" Phy yelled from inside Wario's mouth.

When he worked his way out of the giant mouth, he kicked Wario, then hit him on the head with a bat.

"Wow... this game is violent."

The fight raged on, when eventually, Phy asked:  
"Let me ask you something." He knew he had slim chance of keeping Wario away for long, but he had to take the chance.

"Uh... okay..."  
"Why do you hack people? I mean, why not just play fairly?"  
Wario laughed and hit Phy again.

"'Cuz the game is more fun _my_ way!"

/

Meanwhile, with Mike:

\

Mike/Phy was on the computer, and it was 1:00 in the morning. His younger brother woke up early because he thought it was Christmas, so he decided to help. Mike's younger brother, Clarke, had skimped on his present that year.

Clarke watched the fight, amazed, while he patted down Mike's forehead with a wet towel.

/

Back with Phy:

\

Phy grabbed Wario17 and pinned him down again, only for the man to get out again.

Wario pulled out his motorcycle, and Phy jumped up and kicked Wario, forcing him out of the vehicle. Wario grabbed Phy's leg, and threw him across the stage.

How Phy recovered is a question I'm not sure I could answer.

Phy used PK thunder to nail Wario, and he slowly landed back on the stage.

The damage count was 60% to 132%, in Phy's favor.

"It looks like I have the drop on you." Phy said, happily.

"Looks like it." Wario muttered. "You gonna ban me or what?" He asked.

Phy didn't answer. He thought of the anger and hate he felt towards Wario. He thought of what he was put through, to take him down. He thought of the endless training he went through to get this far.

But...

Phy thought of the friends he made chasing him. He thought of the thrills he went through to track him down. And he thought of the incredible fun he had.

"Go." Phy said. "I'm giving you a chance."

"Ex-excuse me?!" Wario yelled.

"I'm giving you another chance. Don't log in for a few weeks. Let this case cool down. I'm giving you a second chance. Go."  
Wario hesitated. Thought "_What do I have to lose?_", And jumped off the edge.

A "Ban this player?" Image popped up in front of Phy. Slowly, he pressed 'No'.

/

"So, did you ban him?" Haninator asked Phy, excited.

"Yes." Phy lied. "You're a great player. I was thinking... how about we be partners in this sort of thing?" Phy asked.

Haninator thought about it.

"Sure, why not?"

"You wanna battle?" He asked.

"5 stock, no items, Final destination?"

Phy smiled, correcting "3 stock, items on high, Hyrule Temple. It's more fun that way."

\

Author's Notes!!

/

Starlll: And there you have it, folks! The last chapter of Sci-Phy!

Crowd: (sad.) Ohh...

Starlll: But there might be a sequel!

Crowd: (Happy) Ya-a-ay!!

Starlll: Might!

Crowd: (sad.) Ohh...

Silicon: Happy Author's week!

\

**THE GREAT REVIEW CORNER**!!

/

Starlll: (Wearing a tux.) Welcome, to the GREAT Review Corner!

Haninator: What's that?

Starlll: Well thanks for asking! Well, I take some of my favorite reviews and put them together!

Silicon: Yay!

Starlll: (Confused) Silicon, aren't you afraid Haninator will kill you?

Silicon: Well, for the spirit of Author's week, we decided to make a temporary truce.

Starlll: Good! Now, the first review is this:

_That's EPIC! MWAHAHA! No Review Corner?!?_

/

Angels: Review Corner!

\_  
*angels repeat it, then become angry because of the lack of one*  
You never did say why I was after Wario17... if you need a refresher with that, I can help. (for certain purposes I will not reveal that here... MWAHAHA!)_

/

Silicon: Can I have a moment, too? MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! GWAHAHA MWAHA!!

\

_In any case, this was a wondiferous chappy... Phy and Smash ball=EPIC! And the bombage was a constant! _

/

Starlll and Silicon: Yay bombs!

Starlll: I just wish that bombs didn't cost so much in Twilight Princess.

\

_YAY! XD DID SOMEONE TYPE SEQUEL! YAY! *glomp hug* YAY! GO HARRISON FORD! XD _

/

Starlll: (Choking) Help... (Wheeze) Can't breath!!

\

Silicon: And the next review goes something like this:

/

_D.A. Defense Attorney... Dumb - and many many more possibilities that I'm too lazy to think of at this current moment._

\

Starlll: Actually, it was Dumbledore''s army from Harry Potter. Book 5, to be exact.

/

_I gotta say that was really funny when I read it. SEE! IT'S A LONG REVIEW! LINK'S REVIEWING TOO! YAY! It's ending? NO!  
*one wave of depression later* Is there gonna be a sequel?!?!? *crosses fingers* Please say yes... please say yes... *repeats over and over 'til Link walks up*  
Link: What are you doing?  
Haninator: Hoping... HOLY NUTS! DID YOU SEE THAT THERE WAS NO REVIEW CORNER?!?!_

\

Angels: Review Corner!!

/  
_Angels: Review corner!  
All others: SAD DAY!  
Haninator: That was a truly epic chappy, and I will forever love this story.  
All: YOU MUST DO A SEQUEL! :D _

\

Starlll: (Tries to gasp for air) I will if you let go!

/

_You wrote:_

/  
Disclaimer: Why should I even put this here? I mean, 'oh yeah, I'm a 13-year-old kid who is a game-creator prodigy, and I made up all these fake names and stuck them in the credits, and now I'm writing stories about the games I created.' honestly!

Note: Not one word inside the quotes above is the truth. So, all potential lawyers out there, don't even think about suing me. I'm good at getting the jury on my side.

A challenge for potential lawyers! Ha! A good lawyer will say that when you said, "I mean, 'oh yeah'" you implied sarcasm, that is, saying something that is opposite of what is meant. If you state that not one word inside the quotes is the truth, the good lawyer will say that because the sarcasm part (inside the quotes) is now untrue, it makes the rest of the statement (inside the quotes, too) true. Because what's inside quotes is now the opposite of what was meant outside; which makes you a game-creator prodigy, who made up all those fake names and stuck them in the credits, and now you are writing stories about the games you created.

Of course, you could argue that since "honestly" is outside the quotes, that makes the sarcasm true, and that will make the inside untrue. Or is it the outside that is true? Wait... Or does it mean?... If you say... Wait a minute, let me think... Hmm!

Is the answer, "Truck Driver," by any chance?

Pardon me while I step inside from outside (or is it inside out) to think about this.

Great story telling. Thanks for sharing! 

\

Starlll: (Confused) That review was by my Grandpa, by the way. Yeah, take that for all people who think that Grandparents are old!

/

Starlll: Hey, I sent this one!

\

_Hey! Why do I keep sending myself fake reviews? Oh, yeah, it looks like I have more actual reviews on my review count.  
FALSE REVIEW!! _

/

Starlll: I'm so smart... and desperate.

\

_I am not using my usual computer so I can't log in. T_T  
I swear that REALLY happened to me once! [noting starrgrl's forgetfulness] Oh wait, that happened just yesterday. _

/

Silicon: I'm afraid of Spiders... and apples. And most things that begin with the letter 'Q'.

\

_O.O I think... I also jumped out of my mom's car and screamed when I saw a tiny spider. [Don't worry, we were at a gas station. Would I really jump out of a moving car?...okay...maybe...XD]  
/_

Starlll: I jumped out of a moving car once! Though... it was moving really slow...

\_  
Enough about my dumb life, I found this chapter quite entertaining and random as usual. [Such as the guards singing. XD] _

/

Starlll: Yeah. I liked the prisoners singing, too.

\

_Poor speed getting banned. Will that be the last time we'll see him? At least he saved everyone, but Speed is very annoying but isn't that why he's so funny? [Too me that is].I can't wait for the next chapter! T_T _

/

Starlll: Well, you know what they say! One fore two, three for nine, all for me you for none, and a dime for the rug!


End file.
